Un shinigami amoureux
by FreedomPen
Summary: Inoue, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, exposait un corps de femme bien plus affirmé qu'à l'époque de leur rencontre. Le shinigami se surprit à détailler ce minois à la peau de porcelaine. Pas de doute, Orihime devenait une femme au fil des jours et malheureusement pour lui, cette évolution commençait à éveiller des sensations jusqu'à présent inconnues...


**Hi everybody ! **

**Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pointé le bout de mon nez sur ... Sincèrement désolé ! SUMIMASEN ! (enchaîne les courbettes) J'ai eu un mois de septembre très chargé ^^' et le début octobre également s'est révélé très hard. Mais je suis enfin de retour et mon chapitre 7 de "Dès la première origine" arrive dès demain voir quelques jours (non non promis, c'est ma dead line !) **

**Pour me faire pardonner, non seulement je reviens avec la suite de ma longue fic mais avec un O.S qui germait dans ma tête depuis un moment ! Il est également dispo sur mon blog pour ceux qui le souhaitent ^^**

**En espérant que cette petite créa vous plaise et vous fasse patienter jusqu'à la sortie de la suite de ma fic ! **

**Au passage je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent :) Vos previews et commentaires m'ont vraiment touchés pendant ce mois d'abstinence :D **

**Enjoy ! **

**FreedomPen ! **

* * *

**Intro :**

- Inoue-sempai ! Je t'aime !

- Eh…

Orihime se figea. Ce deuxième année était bien entreprenant…

- Euh…

- Takeya Oga , deuxième année du lycée Daichi ! Inoue-sempai, depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Acceptes-tu de devenir ma petite amie ?

- Takeya-kun ?

- HAI !

Ce jeune garçon était mignon, doux et propre sur lui à première vue. Son aveu semblait également sincère ce qui pétrifia la douce qui ne s'attendait à une telle déclaration.

- Je suis désolée Takeya-kun, mais je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments…

- Inoue-sempai… C'est parce que je suis plus jeune ou…

- Non, rien à voir, lui sourit Orihime. Je suis très touchée que tu me portes tant d'attention, mais mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Le lycéen écarquilla les yeux. L'objet de ses pensées affichait des yeux si tristes…

- Inoue-sempai…

* * *

**Je ne peux plus te considérer comme une amie**

Un ciel noir et opaque s'étendait sur un champ de petites lumières scintillantes. Karakura de nuit offrait un spectacle urbain fascinant. Les voitures circulaient tout en laissant une trainée luminescente sur les routes baignées de pénombres. Les habitants vaquaient à leurs sorties nocturnes sans même se douter qu'au dessus de leurs têtes se déroulait une éternelle routine pour un adolescent pas comme les autres…

- Gestsuga TENSHO !

Un éclaire obscure, crépitant d'étincelles flamboyantes fut projeté violemment sur un être masqué de blanc. L'immense créature n'eut pas le temps dé réaliser que tous ses membres commençaient à se désagréger.

- Saloprie de Shini…

Les derniers mots de la bête furent dissous dans un bruit sourd alors qu'un jeune homme habillé de noir ramenait sa lame démesurée sur son épaule. Avec fierté, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage éclairé par la pleine lune.

- Patrouille ok ! Je vais pouvoir descendre!

Ichigo surplombait la ville éclairée tout en affichant son soulagement d'atteindre enfin le bout de sa journée harassante. En effet lorsque l'on cumule sa vie de lycéen à un job de shinigami, les semaines paraissent interminables !

Enfin tranquille pour aujourd'hui, le fils Kurosaki entama sa descente vers la terre ferme. Plongé dans ses pensées, il perçut à peine un éclaire blanc lui couper la route. De ses reflex affutés, il put prendre quelque pas de retrait pour esquiver cette trainée bleuté. Une veine sur la tempe, il reconnut le reiatsu qui émanait de cette attaque. Toutefois, un horrible cri bestial lui fit pivoter le menton. Un son de crépitement familier frétilla à ses tympans. Un hollow se trouvait dans son angle mort, sur le point de s'évanouir dans le néant.

Agacé, Ichigo vira ses orbes exorbités d'irritation vers l'auteur de cette ligne qui avait manqué de le percuter.

- ISHIDA ! Espèce de con ! Tu veux m'amputer ou quoi ?! s'écria le roux, un tic faisant vibrer ses sourcils.

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies une âme charitable qui te vient en aide, Kurosaki ? répondit Uryû en rajustant sa monture.

- Teme ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes services !

- Vraiment ? Tu as mis tellement de temps à redescendre que je voulais m'assurer de ne pas te retrouver en morceaux !

- NANI ! Ce n'est pas comme si cinq hollows risquaient de me démanteler ! s'exaspéra Ichigo, son front contre celui du quincy.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu peux les expédier vers la Soul Society avec aisance ! Tu te ramollis…

- Tu veux que je te montre à quel point mes phalanges sont ramollies ? Je suis sûre qu'une petite conversation entre mon poing et tes dents te prouverait le contraire.

- Bah tiens, à court d'arguments on réagit comme un gorille ? C'est tout toi ça !

- Tu sais ce qui te dit le gorille !

- Kurosaki-kun ! Ishida-kun !

Les deux adolescents axèrent leurs regards en contre bas. Une longue chevelure cuivrée virevoltait au gré du vent, encadrant un adorable visage illuminé de deux perles argentées. Orihime agitait son bras, leur faisant signe de descendre, le sourire plus étincelant que jamais. Au côté de la belle se tenait l'immense Sado Yasutora, les mains dans le fond de ses poches.

- Ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? quémanda la beauté auburn.

- Tout va bien Inoue ! répondit un Ichigo maintenant adouci.

- Allez dépêcher vous de descendre, on va arriver en retard au cinéma ! s'écria-t-elle faisant une moue boudeuse.

À la vue de son minois, le shinigami remplaçant se surprit à rougir alors qu'un rictus amusé lui ponctuait les traits. Le quincy le nota ce qui le radoucit également. Cette Inoue alors… Surement le seul être sur cette terre capable de faire afficher de telle mimique au célèbre Kurosaki, légendaire pour ses sourcils froncés.

Les deux amis descendirent enfin de leur hauteur, sans oublier de multiplier les jurons pour accompagner leur marche. Après quelques minutes, Ichigo regagna son corps qui était jusqu'alors inerte. Une petite main apparue dans son champ de vision. Suivant l'origine de cette apparition, Ichigo discerna le visage souriant de son amie Inoue. Cette action lui fit rater un battement alors que ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

- Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas blessé Kurosaki-kun, lui sourit chaudement Orihime.

- eh.. Haï… trembla celui-ci.

« _Putain.. Ça me reprend… _»

Machinalement, il saisit la main de la belle pour se redresser puis la lâcha aussi sec. Sans le noter, Orihime reprit sa marche auprès de ses amis qui avançaient vers leur destination. Ichigo profita de cette légère intimité pour fixer sa main, puis le dos que lui offrait la belle un peu plus loin.

« _Merde… Ça ne tourne pas rond dans mon crâne… _»

Deux mois… Ça faisait deux mois que ses réactions devenaient de plus en plus étranges à l'adresse d'Inoue. Tout avait commencé à la rentrée des vacances d'hiver. Comme à son habitude, le shinigami était arrivé en classe saluant son entourage. Keigo avait reçu son coup de poing quotidien alors que Tatsuki l'avait salué de son éternel « Os Ichigo ! »

Mais alors qu'il examinait la salle de classe, une tête auburn manquait à l'appel. Cette absence lui fit froncer davantage ses sourcils. N'osant demander directement à la meilleure amie d'Inoue où elle pouvait bien se cacher, il préféra opter pour sonder son environnement. Le reiatsu de la belle était bien présent, ce qui le rassura. Toutefois, lorsqu'il la localisa il ne put empêcher ses iris de suivre la trace d'énergie spirituelle jusqu'à sa source. Ceci le conduisit à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle était bien là, avec son sourire toujours aussi éblouissant et tellement salvateur.

Saluant ses connaissances d'un signe de main, Orihime perçut les yeux marrons qui l'observaient de plus haut. Tel un reflex, elle ouvrit grand ses bras minces pour lui dire bonjour de son éternel « Ohayo Kurosaki-kun ».

Alors que le fils Kurosaki allait lui répondre, quelque chose le freina dans son geste. Une main venait de se poser sur l'épaule de la douce. Un mec, sorti d'on ne sait où, la touchait ! Mais c'était quoi cette familiarité ! Non ! Ce n'était pas tout ! Deux, trois, quatre… Une quinzaine de lycéens entourait la beauté auburn toujours souriante. Ichigo en fut paralysé de stupeur.

À la vue de cette réaction étrange, Tatsuki s'était approchée de son ami d'enfance. Cherchant l'origine de cette léthargie soudaine, elle suivit le regard de l'étudiant. Réalisant la source du tourment de son camarade, Tatsuki lui claqua l'épaule tout en lui expliquant que depuis leur entrée en dernière année Orihime s'était vue nominée coqueluche d'un fan-club. Le garçon lui touchant l'épaule n'était autre que le président de cette assemblée. Éberlué, Ichigo pivotait ses orbes vers la karatéka, lui intimant de se justifier de son calme face à une telle masse d'ados affamés. La sportive s'en était amusée en répondant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en inquiéter et qu'Orihime était respectée par cette bande de groupies.

Depuis ce jour, le fils d'Isshin s'était vu de plus en plus protecteur auprès de la belle. À chaque approche de cette bande de fans sans gênes, le shinigami s'était interposé. De cet instinct, s'étaient vues naître nombre de réactions étranges. Son cœur palpitait ou ses joues se coloraient dès qu'Inoue lui faisait signe.

Lors d'un cours, il se surprit même gêné de se voir partager un livre pour suivre le cours avec elle. Bordel ! Inoue était son amie, alors pourquoi son corps se comportait ainsi ? Cette question l'avait tourmenté depuis lors, sans lui laisser le moindre répit…

- Kurosaki-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tout bizarre…

- He ?

Si…près…

Sortie de sa rêverie, Ichigo eut la vue floutée par l'apparition d'une Orihime inquiète à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses pommettes prirent feu instantanément sous cette proximité qui lui offrait une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine généreuse.

- KYYAAAHH !

- Oh ! Kurosaki-kun ! s'écria Hime voyant le jeune homme tituber puis tomber lamentablement.

- Itai !

- Oh mon dieu tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta la belle, les mains sur ses joues roses.

- Hein ! Quoi ! Non non ça va Inoue ! s'agita Ichigo une main levé. Je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tentait-il de la rassurer.

- Vraiment, tu es rouge. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as pas attrapé froid au moins ?

- Non, non ça va, déclara le jeune homme tout en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'agaça Ishida au loin. Kurosaki ! Quand tu auras fini tes singeries, on pourrait peut-être avancer ? Nous allons vraiment finir par rater la séance !

- T'as décidément un problème avec les primates aujourd'hui ! s'exaspéra Ichigo. Un complexe peut-être ?

- Nani ?

- Calmez vous… supplia Hime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis arrivèrent enfin à destination. Devant l'immense édifice lumineux qui exposait différentes affiches, Orihime prit de l'avance et se positionna dos à ses camarades. Les mains liées sous son menton, un énorme sourire se dressa sous ses pommettes.

- Ah ! Juste attend pour la séance de 20H30 !

- On va voir quoi déjà ? se renseigna le fils d'Isshin.

- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'alarma Ishida, un sourcil arqué. Tu va au cinéma sans savoir quel film tu comptes allez voir.

- Urusai ! J'ai eu une semaine éprouvante. Je sais qu'Inoue m'a donné le titre, mais je ne me souviens plus du sujet.

- Pas étonnant pour un cerveau si limité, commenta le brun, une main sur ses lunettes reflétant la lumière du cinéma.

- Tu es désespérément chiant Ishida !

- Dépêchez-vous, Inoue est déjà rentrée, les interrompit Chad qui s'avançait l'air de rien.

Surpris, les deux lycéens suivirent le géant.

Maintenant armé de leurs billets, Ichigo fut soulagé d'apprendre que le film était catégorisé dans section science-fiction. Dieux merci, il n'était pas en compagnie de Rukia qui l'aurait probablement forcé à subir un navet à l'eau de rose. De ce point de vue là, Inoue était plus rassurante que la shinigami en matière de goût.. Quoi que… au souvenir d'une après-midi cuisine chez la beauté auburn, son estomac fit un looping. Réunir les deux jeunes femmes dans un espace culinaire donnait quelques résultats effrayants. Pour éviter d'être écoeuré, il se concentra sur l'achat d'un énorme sachet de pop corn qu'il confia à Orihime visiblement gêné à l'idée qu'il puisse le partager ensemble.

- Kurosaki-kun, je peux m'acheter mes propres pop corn tu sais.

- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne terminerai pas le mien alors autant le partager non ? observa Ichigo.

- Eto…

- Inoue… Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ça me fait plaisir de l'acheter, alors accepte-le simplement.

- Hum. Arigato Kurosaki-kun fit-elle rougissante.

Notant le phénomène, Ichigo sentit son cœur palpiter. La belle tenait fermement le sachet d'une main alors qu'elle dissimulait ses joues à l'aide de l'autre encore libre. Cette vision le fit frémir.

Inoue, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, exposait un corps de femme bien plus affirmé qu'a l'époque de leur rencontre. Ses longs cheveux cuivrés atteignaient ses hanches, ses courbes se dessinaient de plus en plus et son visage s'était aminci. Le shinigami se surprit à détailler ce minois à la peau de porcelaine. D'une blancheur veloutée, ses rougeurs accentuaient le contraste de ses prunelles argenté. Pas de doute, Orihime devenait une femme au fil des jours et malheureusement pour lui, cette évolution commençait à éveiller des sensations jusqu'à présent inconnues. Ichigo eut l'impression qu'une petite bête lui grignotait le fond de son estomac. Une petite boule de nerf se forma alors, le plongeant dans une confusion déroutante.

Déstabilisé, il s'arma des boissons sur le comptoir, puis entama sa marche vers l'entrée de la salle de projection. Son but de quitter de vue la belle pour calmer l'ardeur qui commençait à naitre en lui fut atteint, mais malheureusement le repos fut de courte durée, car Inoue le suivait de près.

«_ Pitié… qu'on me vienne en aide ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à mon abrutit de vieux ! _»

S'injuriant mentalement, il entra machinalement dans la salle, suivi de ses trois amis. Enfin assis, son supplice prit un nouveau virage lorsqu'Orihime vint le rejoindre.

- Eto.. Inoue, tu es sûr de bien voir de ta place ? la questionna-t-il, cherchant prétexte pour s'éloigner.

- Oui pourquoi ? Puis comment veux-tu qu'on partage ton pop corn si nous ne sommes pas assis à proximité ?

- Chad aurait pu faire la navette.

- Je ne veux pas déranger Sado-kun pendant le film ! s'alarma la belle.

- Non bien sûr… pâlis le jeune homme.

- Kurosaki-kun tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure.. releva Hime inquiète.

- Hein ? Non ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis juste fatigué.

- So..ka…

Orihime, l'air déçu se mit face à l'écran. Dans un geste rapide, elle se défit de sa veste sous l'œil en coin de son shinigami.

HORREURE !

La belle était habillée d'un pull moulant ses formes généreuses. En dépit de cet outragent détail, le vêtement offrait un décolleté sage, mais suffisamment plongeant pour qu'Ichigo en crispe ses doigts sur le paquet de pop corn qui s'explosa sous l'impact. Sous les grains soufflés éparpillés, à la fois sur lui et sur le reste des sièges environnants, Ichigo plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche. Forcé de quitter visuellement la belle estomaquée d'une telle réaction, il courba l'échine en plongeant la tête entre ses genoux.

- Ku..Kurosaki-kun ?

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui est l'abruti qui a foutu du pop corn partout ! s'écria une voix.

Machinalement, Orihime et Ichigo pivotèrent vers les sièges arrière alors qu' Ishida se frappait le front d'irritation. Chad quant à lui observait la scène, un sourire en coin.

Un jeune homme brun fit son apparition devant la belle et son shinigami. Celui-ci pestait de plus belle devant l'air ahuri d'Ichigo encore trop pétrifié pour répliquer.

- Takeya-kun ? fit Hime surprise.

Le brun se figea…

- INOUE-SEMPAI ! ¤

- Oh Kami-sama… Doushite ? s'exaspéra Ichigo.

Comme si la soirée n'était pas assez difficile, le voilà confronté à un double sentiment de frustration intense ! Déjà qu'Inoue éveillait nombre de réactions qu'il lui était difficile de contrôler, il était maintenant face à l'exaspérant président du fan-club de la belle. Inutile de préciser que de toutes les groupies de son amie, celui-ci était de loin le plus détestable.

Takeya Ôga, était certainement le garçon qui l'agaçait le plus à l'heure actuelle. Même Ishida ne pouvait atteindre le même niveau ! Ce deuxième année, clamait depuis son entrée au lycée, son amour inconditionnel pour Inoue Orihime. Fondateur de son fan-club officiel, il lui vouait un culte qui en temps normal aurait effrayé n'importe quelle jeune fille saine d'esprit. Mais la princesse s'en était plutôt amusée. Bien que le jeune homme s'était déclaré, elle lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments. Faute de quoi, Takeya s'était embarqué dans une odyssée à la quête du cœur de sa chère et tendre.

Depuis deux mois, Ichigo s'était retenu de lui arracher les bras. Cet irritant personnage tournait autour de la belle comme un parasite ! Kami-sama, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui en coller une ici et maintenant ! Pourtant, malgré sa faible patience, il se ravisa…

- Oh Inoue-sempai ! Je suis heureux de te voir !

- Hé hé, je ne savais pas que tu aimais la science-fiction Takeya-kun.

- Tout ce qu'aime Inoue-sempai, je l'aime forcément, déclara le jeune homme enjoué.

- Vraiment ? Inoue adore les petits hommes verts vivant sur Mars. Et si t'allais y faire un tour, s'agaça Ichigo.

- Oh ! Kurosaki-sempai ! s'écria Ôga. Que fais-tu à côté d'Inoue-sempai ?!

L'iris brulant, Ichigo se tourna aussi vif que l'éclair.

- On partage le même pop-corn, ça te pose problème moucheron ? déclara-t-il, son paquet à moitié déchiqueté en évidence.

- Tu veux dire, celui éparpillé sur la moquette ?

- Ouais et alors ! Je comptais aller en chercher d'autres, ajouta Ichigo les yeux rageurs.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Inoue-sempai peut partager mon pop-corn, répondit Takeya, l'œil brillant.

- J'avais projet d'exploser Ishida, mais visiblement t'es volontaire pour prendre la place du mec le plus chiant de la soirée !

- Pourquoi m'implique-t-on dans cette conversation stupide ! remarqua le brun piqué au vif.

- Kurosaki-kun, calme-toi. Je vais aller chercher un autre sachet, osa Hime.

- Bonne idée, je t'accompagne déclara-t-il sur les nerfs.

- Non c'est bon, je peux…

- Inoue…

- Hum, très bien…

Sans quitter Takeya des yeux, Ichigo se redressa l'air menaçant. Rapidement, il prit Inoue par le poignet pour l'entrainer hors de la salle.

- Putain que ce mec est chiant ! Comment peux-tu supporter qu'il te tourne autour Inoue ? demanda-t-il sur le point d'exploser.

- Takeya-kun n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, fit-elle en se libérant de la prise du shinigami. Tu es bien trop agressif avec lui.

- Quoi ?! lança le jeune homme surpris. Ce gars est une vraie sangsue ! Tu supportes ça ?

- Disons que je le comprends… Il sait parfaitement que je ne partage pas ses sentiments.

- Ça ne l'empêche pas de te harceler.

- Je ne vois pas les choses sous cet angle…

- Comment ça ?

- Takeya-kun a le mérite d'être bien plus courageux que moi…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Comme seule réponse, Orihime imposa son silence. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, elle dépassa un Ichigo troublé par une telle réaction.

- Dépêchons-nous, Kurosaki-kun. Le film va bientôt commencer.

Le jeune shinigami observa le dos de la belle alors qu'une étrange sensation l'envahissait sous ce froid soudain. Qu'est-ce qui poussait sa douce amie à se comporter ainsi ? Que pouvait-elle bien insinuer ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo et Orihime étaient de retour dans la salle. Le film avait enfin commencé, plongeant tout l'ensemble des visiteurs dans le silence. Le film n'était pas si mal, pourtant le lycéen se surprit plusieurs fois à papillonner des paupières. La semaine avait vraiment été longue. En plus d'aller au lycée, massacrer du hollow et empêcher que plusieurs groupies trop curieuses ne s'approchent d' Hime, le jeune homme se torturait l'esprit à ne plus en finir.

«_Il est bien plus courageux que moi… _»

Merde, il était vraiment mauvais en matière de devinette… Alors que le film approchait de son dénouement, il sentit une légère pression sur son épaule droite. Instinctivement, il dévia le regard vers la provenance de cette friction. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Orihime avait la tempe appuyée sur l'extrémité de son épaule, provocant plusieurs brulures instantanées de ses joues. Mais alors qu'il entamait un geste pour la décaler, il se stoppa.

Le visage endormi de la douce dans la pénombre paraissait apaisé et à cette vue un étrange sentiment se mit à lui faire palpiter le cœur. Machinalement, il tendit une main vers elle sans la sortir de son sommeil. De ses doigts tremblants, il effleura sa joue. À ce contact, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine créant de nouveau son trouble interne. Cette tornade se formant au creux de son abdomen l'effrayait, mais provoquait également une curiosité naissante. Ce qu'il prenait au départ pour une attention malsaine à l'égard de son amie ressemblait à présent à une attraction sans nom dont il était victime. Caressant délicatement ses traits, nombre de souvenirs vinrent à l'esprit du jeune homme.

Toutes les fois où la belle l'avait soigné aux cours de ses batailles le jour où elle l'avait encouragé à sauver Rukia lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé du hollow de son frère son combat contre Grimjow son combat contre Ulquiorra… Chaque regard, chaque parole qu'elle avait prononcée résonnait encore en lui, alignant des gestes dont il perdait le contrôle. Toute l'attention qu'elle lui avait adressée jusqu'à maintenant ne semblait différer de son comportement habituel envers ses amis… Cependant, Ichigo se surprit à constater que chacune des interventions de la jeune fille lui nourrissait un sentiment d'extrême apaisement. À présent, cette sensation de plénitude évoluait en quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'inconnu lui rongeant l'intérieur… Elle l'attirait. La tentation involontaire qu'elle exerçait sur lui devint alors une évidence.

Percevant cet étrange phénomène se répandre dans tout son être, un détail capta l'attention d'Ichigo. La belle venait de légèrement remuer ses lèvres pulpeuses, ce qui lui provoqua un nouveau frémissement. La mâchoire contractée, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, car une vision se dessinait à présent dans son imagination. Était-il possible que l'enivrante douceur qu'il ressentait au bout des doigts soit encore meilleure au touché de cette jolie bouche ?

Sans réfléchir, il laissa sa main prendre possession de sa joue chaude. Inclinant légèrement la nuque, il laissa l'espace qui les séparerait se combler par son mouvement. Aucune pensée n'habitait sa tête… Il voulait juste… Juste être plus prés… Si proche qu'en cette seconde, le souffle sucré de la belle lécha le bout de ses lèvres. Les sens chatouillés, il voulait assouvir la curiosité qui le grignotait…

« _Orihime_… »

- Tu es trop près…

Foudroyé d'un courant électrique, Ichigo sursauta réveillant sa douce par la même occasion. Le cœur battant à rompre sa cage thoracique, il tourna la tête pour voir Takeya appuyé sur ses coudes.

- Espèce de parasite ! Tu veux que je fasse une attaque cardiaque ! s'exaspéra-t-il rougissant.

- Ce ne serait pas plus mal…

- Répète un peu !

- Kurosaki-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? immergea Hime, les yeux encore imbibés de sommeil.

- Rien, rien Inoue.

- Ah non ? T'essayais pas de profiter d'elle dans son sommeil peut-être ?

- NANI ! NE RACONTE PAS DE CONNERIES TAKEYA ! hurla le jeune homme en se levant.

Blanc…

- SILENCE !

- Espèce de délinquant, baisse-toi ! On voit plus le film !

- SSHHHUUTTT !

- Oh gomen !

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de courbettes, Ichigo se rassit bouillonnant…

- Kurosaki-kun, chuchota Hime. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien.. Tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule c'est tout…

- Hé ?! GOMEN NASAI ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour.

- SSSHHHUUUUTTTT !

- ahh gomen ! gomen !

La fin du film arriva enfin, laissant Ichigo pousser un soulagement bruyant. Il se leva pour remettre sa veste alors que ses amis en faisaient tout autant. Toujours crispé, il prit le chemin de la sortie prétextant un besoin urgent de se rafraichir. Une fois dans les toilettes, il s'aspergea le visage, puis se dévisagea dans le miroir.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Ichigo ?! D'abord tu la reluques et maintenant te prends l'envie de…

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- De l'embrasser… Merde ! Ça ne me ressemble pas.. Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Si cet abruti de pot de colle ne s'était pas manifesté est ce que j'aurai…

- Tu ne l'aurais pas touché… T'es trop peureux pour ça !

Le jeune shinigami se crispa à cette voix familière.

- Putain encore toi !

Takeya apparut dans le reflet du miroir, laissant Ichigo raide.

- Tu t'es surpris à avoir envie de l'embrasser ? Ce n'est pas étonnent, c'est Inoue-sempai après tout…

- Espèce de sale vermine ! s'agaça le lycéen en agrippant Takeya par le col. Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu m'aies suivi, je vais pouvoir de dire ma façon de penser.

- Ah bon ? répondit l'agressé nullement troublé par l'agression.

- Ouais… Tu vas me faire le plaisir de lâcher Inoue. Elle t'a clairement fait comprendre que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, donc tu n'as aucune raison de la harceler.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tant que le cœur d'Inoue-sempai est à prendre, je me battrais pour elle.

- Te battre pour elle ? hein ! Et face à qui dis moi !

- Pourquoi tu te sens obliger de la protéger Kurosaki-sempai ?

- C'est mon amie et de toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

- T'es son petit ami ?

- Quoi ? rougit Ichigo.

- Si tu ne l'es pas, tu n'as pas à t'interposer ! Je ne perdrais pas face à toi !

- Comment ça ? Face à moi ?

- Merde alors ! T'es aussi aveugle que ce que l'on raconte, s'irrita Takeya en s'arrachant de la prise du shinigami. Tu ne vois même pas les sentiments d'Inoue-sempai !

- Je la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

- Et après ! Est-ce que tu connais ses goûts ? Son film préféré ? Son passé ? Son quotidien, quand elle rentre et que personne n'est là pour l'accueillir ? Ce qu'elle endure à chaque fois qu'elle doit te sourire !

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? demanda Ichigo bouillant.

- Deux mois que tu la couves sans vraiment savoir ce que tu préserves ! Deux mois que tu ne remarques même pas ses efforts pour que tu la regardes ! Deux mois que tu lui montres ton dos sans lui accorder la moindre attention ! Pourquoi la protéger Kurosaki-sempai si c'est pour au final la laisser se faner par ta cécité ?

- Je le lui ai promis ! ÇA TE VA !

- Non ! Ça ne suffit pas ! On ne promet pas de protéger quelqu'un sans savoir qui elle est réellement ! Il y a autre chose ! Tu me traites de parasite, mais moi au moins je sais ce que je ressens pour elle ! Tes gestes de tout à l'heure t'ont trahie ! La façon dont tu l'observes montre bien que tes sentiments d'amitié ont évolué en quelque chose d'autre !

Soudainement, Takeya sentit une nouvelle pression sur son col. Avec force il fut projeté contre le mur, Ichigo collant presque son front sur le sien.

- Inoue est une jeune fille douce et gentille. Elle aime la pâte de haricot rouge sucré et mélanger nombre d'ingrédients improbables dans ses plats. Elle passe son temps à rêvasser priant pour que ses amis continuent d'être en bonne santé. À chaque fois que l'un de nous est malade, elle se démène toujours entre les cours et son job à mi-temps pour nous rendre visite ou nous ramener du pain de sa boulangerie. Tatsuki lui enseigne les arts martiaux pour qu'elle sache se défendre alors que nous savons tous que le simple fait d'imaginer blesser quelqu'un la chagrine. Elle est née un 3 septembre et chaque année elle est attristée par le souvenir de son défunt frère. Derrière chacun de ses sourires se cachent nombre de larmes dues à un passé lourd, mais qu'elle s'efforce de garder comme force pour affronter l'avenir. Elle est une amie compréhensive et dévouée que je refuse de perdre ou voir s'éloigner de moi ! J'ai promis de la protéger parce qu'elle m'est précieuse ! Je ne permettrai jamais à qui que ce soit de s'approcher d'elle pour la souiller !

- Kurosaki-sempai…

- Écoute-moi bien morveux, Inoue est pure et innocente. Sa naïveté peut même la conduire à avoir des ennuis, voilà pourquoi je la protège.

- Tu parles d'elle comme si tu…

- Comme si je quoi…

- Comme si tu l'aimais…

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, le blush sur ses joues prenant un peu plus d'intensité.

- Je.. Je tiens à notre amitié donc oui je..

- Non ! Je ne parle pas d'un lien d'amitié frôlant la fraternité.. Kurosaki-sempai, ce que je vois dans ton regard quand tu parles d'elle c'est… C'est de l'amour… Tu aimes Inoue-sempai toi aussi … laissa échappé le brun entre deux souffles crispés.

Le shinigami lâcha sa prise sous le choc d'un tel discours de cet agaçant personnage !

- Quoi ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! NE DIS PAS DE CONNERIES ! s'empourpra celui-ci.

- Ta gêne témoigne de la véracité de mes paroles Kurosaki-sempai !

- C'est surtout mon poing contre ta face de rat qui va témoigner de l'agacement que j'éprouve à ton égard !

- Tch ! Quand tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, tu utilises tes poings ! Pff je ne comprends vraiment pas…

- Quoi ?

Alors que Takeya déviait son regard vers le sol, Ichigo sentit ses membres se détendre. Le président de fan-club affichait des orbes baignés de tristesse ce qui poussa le fils d'Isshin à baisser sa garde. Quelle mouche avait bien piqué ce deuxième année qui quelques minutes plus tôt affichait ses airs assurés ?

- Les sentiments d'Inoue-sempai… Je ne comprends pas qu'elle puisse…

- Crache le morceau au lieu d'afficher cette tronche de déterré !

- Le jour où je me suis déclaré, Inoue-sempai m'a répondue qu'elle ne pouvait partager mes sentiments…

- Abrège…

- …Car son cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

Ichigo se glaça… Qu'elle… qu'elle était cette sensation ? Pourquoi son cœur tambourinait au point de lui broyer les côtes ?

_«Son cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre…»_

Cette phrase résonnait à l'infini dans son esprit confus… Inoue Orihime …

- Tu veux dire qu'elle …

- Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un, oui…

- De qui ?

_«Pourquoi je demande ça ?»_

- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?

_«C'est quoi cette sensation ? Pourquoi mon cœur est si lourd ?»_

- Réponds juste…

_«Pourquoi j'insiste… Ces nausées ? D'où ça vient ?» _

- Tu es vraiment stupide…

_« J'ai la tête qui tourne…»_

- Cesses des sous entendus, qui c'est ! s'agaça Ichigo.

_«Pourquoi cette colère ?» _

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de le dire… Tu le sais déjà …

_« J'ai mal…» _

Comprenant que Takeya ne lâcherait pas l'information qu'il quémandait, il ramollit sa prise. D'un geste maladroit il le libéra puis prit la direction de la sortie. Oubliant même que cette odieuse groupie d'Inoue était dans la même pièce, il ignora en conséquence ses appels.

Takeya le suivit jusqu'à la porte et suivit la démarche robotique de son agresseur. Abattue… Oui il était complètement abattu.

- On dirait que ça l'a secoué… J'avais donc raison…

Le président s'appuya dos au mur en dissimulant son visage de sa main…

- Inoue-sempai… Je n'ai donc aucune chance alors…

Tristement, le brun serra sa prise sur ses traits tirés, laissant juste une larme apparaître sous ses doigts. À cet instant, le lycéen comprit qu'il vivait son premier chagrin sentimental.

Arrivé à la sortie du cinéma, Ichigo ne perçut que les reflets de l'édifice lumineux refléter sur le sol. Son champ de vision flouté par une sensation inconnue, les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre ses tempes accentuaient sa migraine. Il agrippa son pull dans un reflex dû à l'étouffement qui lui comprimait la poitrine.

_«J'ai mal… j'ai tellement mal…»_

- Kurosaki-kun ?

Sorti de sa douloureuse torpeur, il redressa le menton avec difficulté pour apercevoir une silhouette familière et habituellement apaisante.

- Inoue…

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout blanc ! s'alarma la demoiselle.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il est évident que tu couves quelque chose ! insista-t-elle une main sur son front. Tu n'a pas de fièvre pourtant…

- Je vais bien…

Hime se mit à frotter avec douceur son front, déclenchant une tempête de sentiment contradictoire chez le jeune homme.

- Inoue, arrête s'il te plaît…

- Mais tu n'es pas bien… Tu avais l'air pourtant en forme tout à l'heure ! Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose de mauvais ?

- Non…

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je suis fatigué… Ma semaine a été longue. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont partis devant pour nous prendre une place au fast food.

- Ce sera sans moi… Je n'en peux plus, je vais rentrer me coucher…

- Kurosaki-kun…

Sans laisser le temps à la belle d'enchainer, Ichigo pivota les talons dans la direction de la clinique. Il devait prendre de la distance, s'éloigner d'elle. Le toucher encore frais d'Orihime sur son front le brulait de l'intérieur. Imaginer qu'elle puisse… qu'elle soit… Merde, même ça il n'arrivait à l'imaginer. Inoue dans les bras d'un autre, pourquoi cela le perturbait à ce point. Jugeant qu'il avait suffisamment distancé le cinéma, il appuya son avant-bras contre un mur et de sa main encore libre, il agrippa son col dans le but d'apaiser son malaise.

_« Putain, j'ai mal… Ça a commencé quand cet abruti m'a dit qu'Inoue était… MERDE ! Est-ce que ce petit con à raison ? Je … l'aime ? _»

À y réfléchir, oui, il avait toujours apprécié être en compagnie de la beauté auburn. Cependant jamais il ne s'était questionné sur la nature profonde de ses sentiments. Inoue était une amie non ? Il est vrai que son enlèvement avait été sujet à le rendre dingue… Mais n'avait-il pas agi de la même façon que pour Rukia ? Venir en aide à une amie ?

_« Ne meurs pas Kurosaki-kun… » _

Cette phrase, elle l'avait prononcée avec une douleur si palpable qu'il en avait ressenti la détresse lors de son duel face à l'espada n°6. Une force avait jailli de son cœur, le propulsant vers la victoire. La réaction de son corps lors de son affrontement contre Ulquiorra… Il s'était relevé, pour la protéger, se criant mentalement qu'il ne laisserait personne intenter à sa vie. Était-ce la preuve ? La preuve que tout son être tout entier était épris d'une personne à la fois si lointaine et si proche ?

_«Je… je l'aime ? J'aime Inoue ? »_

- Kurosaki-kun ?

Figé par cet appel familier, Ichigo pivota ses orbes vers son origine.

- Inoue… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu m'inquiètes… Qu'est-ce tu as ?

_« Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un, oui… »_

- Rien… Je te l'ai dit, je suis fatigué.

- Non… Ce n'est pas que de la fatigue, je le vois bien…

- Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Ton reiatsu… Il tressaute sans arrêt. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai suivi.

- Et les autres ?

- Je les ai prévenus par téléphone.

- Ils t'ont laissé partir seule à cette heure-ci ? Ils sont débiles ou quoi ?!

Ichigo se redressa, luttant contre sa migraine lui compressant le crâne. D'un air se voulant décontracter, il avança vers la belle.

- Je te raccompagne.

- C'est plutôt moi qui vais te raccompagner. Tu as vu comme tu es pâle !

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer…

- Tu comptes me mentir encore longtemps !

- Je ne te mens pas…

Voulant en finir rapidement, il lui agrippa la main, manifestant la volonté qu'elle le suive, mais la belle retint sa prise. Ichigo se stoppa puis observa sa protégée qui fixait le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Inoue ?

- Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas honnête envers moi, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Enfin Inoue, ne dit pas de… hey !

S'arrachant de la prise de son shinigami, Orihime fit deux pas en arrière en s'entourant de ses bras. Sous l'intonation de la surprise du jeune homme, elle lui adressa ses iris argentés inondés de larmes. Le cœur d'Ichigo déjà pris de looping venait de s'offrir un nouveau tour gratuit. Merde déjà qu'il détestait la voir pleurer, discerner un tel regard le crispa davantage.

- Inoue…

- Je sais que je ne suis pas Kuchiki-san… Mais… tu as le droit de me le dire…

- Pourquoi tu te compares à Rukia ? Quel rapport ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est blessant sachant à quel point moi j'ai confiance en toi Kurosaki-kun.

- Inoue…

- Tu me fais peur depuis quelques mois. Ton comportement a changé, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Ais-je dis ou fais quelque chose de mal ? Où qui t'a déplu ?

- Bien sûr que non voyons…

_«Ne me regarde pas comme ça…»_

- Alors, pourquoi te comporter ainsi ? Tu penses que je n'ai rien vu ?

_«Arrête, je n'ai pas le droit de te considérer autrement qu'une amie… »_

- Je… Je suis désolé…

- Alors tu l'admets…

- Inoue, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

_« Je veux te protéger… même de moi si c'est nécessaire… »_

- Qu'est ce que je dois croire Kurosaki-kun ? L'un des amis auquel je tiens le plus s'éloigne de moi sans que je ne puisse réagir, que ferais-tu à ma place ?

_« Je ne supporterai pas de te voir t'éloigner de moi… je… »_

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, Hime lui montra son dos tremblant. Les reniflements sonores indiquaient ses pleurs qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

À la fois touché et confus, Ichigo pressa sa main sur sa chevelure orangée. La belle avait remarqué ses étranges réactions et en avait été blessée… Putain il ne savait vraiment ne pas mentir. Peiné d'une telle réaction, il s'avança au point d'effleurer le dos de la belle de son torse. Les geignements d'Hime se calmèrent à la sensation de cette douce chaleur l'enveloppant.

- Je suis désolé…

- …

- Mais je dois avouer que..

- Que quoi ? chuchota-t-elle…

- Que… la façon dont je te regarde a changé…

- Alors j'avais raison…

- Pas dans le sens que tu sembles croire.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne te vois plus comme avant.

Quelque chose en Orihime se brisa. Rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, elle pivota timidement son regard vers celui qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui nourrissait l'une des plus grandes joies de sa vie lycéenne.

Ichigo ne bougeait pas. Face à lui, elle lui adressa ses iris rutilants. Oubliant les usages, elle agrippa sa veste de ses doigts crispés, lui faisant comprendre sa détresse.

- Dois-je comprendre que nous ne sommes plus amis ? osa-t-elle grelotante.

- Non, je ne peux plus te voir comme une amie Inoue…

Un gouffre s'ouvrait sous les pieds d'Orihime, l'avalant toute entière dans une agonie lancinante. Tout, mais pas ça ! Elle pouvait endurer tant de choses… Mais pas ça ! Voir son shinigami sous les traits d'une éternelle amitié sans en espérer plus était une chose, mais subir un rejet de cet ordre était au-delà de l'envisageable.

- Nazé ? Nazé ? Kurosaki-kun, sanglota-t-elle… Dis-moi que c'est faux… Dis-moi que ce qui se passe n'est pas réel.

- Inoue…

- Avec tout ce que nous avons vécue, tu ne peux pas rejeter notre amitié de cette façon. Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Inoue…

- Non ! non ! Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où tu ne serais pas dans ma vie KUROSAKI-KUN ! Expulsa-t-elle de toute la force dont elle était capable.

Ichigo se crispa. Rejeter ainsi Orihime ? Non ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais impossible d'articuler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. En temps normal son corps aurait réagi d'instinct, la plongeant dans le creux de ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais si elle découvrait les palpitations effrénées de son cœur, comprendrait-elle qu'il voit en elle autre chose ? Cela valait-il le coup de prendre de tels risques ? La perspective qu'elle lui réitère les mêmes mots que Takeya le plongea dans la torpeur. Non il n'était pas près à cela ! Lui qui gouttait à peine aux réelles émotions qu'elle éveillait chez lui, un rejet si soudain le tuerait sur place !

- Inoue, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi … Je…

- Tu quoi ! Comment peux-tu me dire des choses pareilles en cherchant à te justifier ! Ce n'est pas juste Kurosaki-kun ! Le coupa-t-elle en martelant son buste.

- Inoue…

- Tu ne comprends donc pas…

- Comprendre quoi…

- Cette situation est encore pire que le jour où je t'ai vu le corps sans vie dans la prise d'Ulquiorra ! Ne comprends-tu pas mes sentiments…

- Inoue que…

- Je…

Faiblissant à vue d'œil, Orihime laissa son front s'appuyer contre son torse.

- Je t'…

- Tu …

- Kurosaki-kun je t'a…

Subitement le corps d'Ichigo se ramollit jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

- Kurosaki-kun !

Les cris d'Inoue résonnaient en Ichigo comme un écho sans fin alors que le noir brouillait sa vue…C'est à ce moment précis qu'il saisit qu'il perdait connaissance dans les bras tremblants d'Orihime.

* * *

Les membres lourds, son corps pesait des tonnes… Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, Ichigo se fit violence pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens. Une faible lumière envahit sa vision encore voilée par son évanouissement. L'impression d'avoir avalé une encre, il tenta de se mouvoir, réalisant que ses bras répondaient enfin à ses appels internes. Les fourmillements lui rendant enfin la faculté de bouger, il laissa une main lui agripper le visage. Sa migraine disparaissait peut à peut alors qu'il se réappropriait toute conscience.

- Tu es réveillé !

Cette voix mélodieuse de soulagement procura au shinigami un sentiment d'apaisement. Tournant le menton il la découvrit en contre jour, à son chevet, les yeux larmoyants.

- Inoue… Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi, je suis désolée, nous étions trop loin pour que je puisse te ramener jusqu'à chez toi.

- Ne t'excuse pas, fit-il en se redressant. Quoi ?! Attends tu m'as porté jusqu'ici ? !

- Oui. répondit-elle timidement.

- Merde ! Je devais être lourd tu l'as vraiment fait, toute seule ?

- Huhum ! Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses ! lança Hime en s'attrapant le biceps.

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui empourpra la douce. La belle rabaissa ses poings qu'elle joignit sur ses cuisses.

- Bien maintenant que tu es rétablie, tu dois vouloirs rentrer chez toi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 4h du matin.

- Tu m'as veillée tout ce temps.

- Haï…

Un silence gêné prit place, laissant les deux adolescents sans la possibilité de se regarder.

Ichigo releva malgré tout le menton dans le but de regarder celle qui avait pris soin de lui. Agenouillés, ses bras tendus laissaient en exposition ses doigts emmêler dans les plis de sa jupe fleurie. La tête baissée, seul le sommet de sa tête lui apparaissait clairement. Son pull, qui quelques heures plus tôt lui avait échauffé les pommettes, épousait parfaitement ses formes avantageuses. Un scintillement attira l'œil du shinigami. Une larme venait de s'écraser silencieusement sur le poing de la douce qui à présent grelottait. Surement le souvenir de leur échange. Non il ne pouvait partir maintenant… Ni la laisser dans l'incompréhension. Courageusement et ravalant sa salive, il porta sa main sur la chevelure d'Orihime qui se crispa à ce contact soudain.

- Inoue, avant que je ne tombe, tu étais sur le point de me dire quelque chose.

La belle s'empourpra.

- Je… non, ce n'est rien d'important…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre…Ça avait l'air de tenir à cœur.

- Je ne peux pas…

_«Dis-le-moi… je t'en supplie, dis moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre…»_

Il fut impossible pour Ichigo de dire si ce fut l'instinct ou le simple fait de la sentir trembler qui le poussait à s'approcher. Mais au-delà de la réflexion, il laissa sa main descendre de la tête de la belle pour lui agripper le menton à l'aide son pouce, puis emprisonner son cou du reste de ses doigts. Il releva alors son visage baigné de rougeur face à lui. Dans son mouvement, il avait considérablement réduit leur proximité jusqu'à s'enivrer de son reiatsu si chaleureux. Ses orbes chocolat fixèrent alors intensément ce regard étincelant d'eaux qui de toute évidence s'écoulait pour lui.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

- Je…

- Je suis désolée, je me suis mal exprimée et ça te fait de la peine ?

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Dis-le-moi…

- hey ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu hésitais à me dire… S'il te plaît…

- Je…

Les tremblements d'Hime s'intensifièrent au point de lui troubler la vue. Était-ce réel ? Son Kurosaki-kun était-il vraiment en train de la supplier de se déclarer ? Non… impossible il est simplement trop curieux et trop têtue…

- Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te vois plus de la même façon, répondit-il en s'approchant un peu plus.

- Comment me vois-tu alors ?

- Je ne te vois plus comme une amie, je n'y arrive plus…

Le cœur de la douce se serra, alors que la deuxième main d'Ichigo remontait progressivement vers sa joue.

- Si je ne suis pas une amie, que suis-je alors ?

- Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu allais déclarer avant que je ne m'évanouisse et je te répondrai.

- Je…

_«Je t'aime, dis moi que tu m'aimes… Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps…»_

_- _Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire sans mettre en péril notre amitié.

- Inoue… Je ne suis plus ton ami… souffla Ichigo en rapprochant son visage chaud au point de lui effleurer le bout de son nez avec le sien.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Dis-le-moi…

- Je…

Dans un geste vif, le jeune homme relâcha la joue de la belle pour agripper l'une de ses petites mains. La remontant délicatement, il la plaça sur son torse tonique. Orihime écarquilla les yeux. Son cœur battait si fortement. Le sien y répondit en s'accélérant dans sa danse folle.

- Inoue, je ne peux pas être plus claire… Tu n'es pas une simple amie.

- Kurosaki-kun…

Ralentissant ses gestes, Ichigo se rapprocha encore délicatement de ses lèvres qui l'avaient tant tenté lors du film. Il attendit le moindre signe qui indiquerait un éventuel rejet. Rien, Orihime resta de marbre. Serrant les dents, il les effleura de son souffle, puis laissa sa joue se frotter à celle de sa douce. Continuant son chemin, il alla trouver refuge dans le creux de son cou. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer, l'embrasser directement était trop… indélicat ? Elle était si fragile, le simple fait d'être trop brusque le faisait douter. Arrivé à destination, il la cala contre lui alors que sa bouche rentrait en contact avec la peau d'Hime.

- Kurosaki-kun… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu m'as demandé comment je te voyais. Je réponds à ma façon. À toi de me répondre Inoue…

_«C'est mauvais… plus je me rapproche d'elle physiquement, plus j'ai envie de… »_

- Je… Je ne peux pas te répondre…

- Est-ce à cause de ma position ?

Tout en parlant, Ichigo avait animé nombre de frissons à la belle logée dans ses bras. Un sourire en naquit sur ses lèvres. Cependant, le sentiment qui l'avait déjà consumé se transformait à présent en brasier. L'envie de mordre à pleine dent cet épiderme sucré lui donnait le tournis. Avec la plus grande difficulté, il se contenta de souffler légèrement, ce qui fit arquer légèrement le dos de sa douce. Dans l'élan, Orihime pressa maladroitement sa généreuse poitrine contre son buste. Merde, ce geste provoqua un courant électrique parcourant tout son être. Juste quelques mots l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin et de la savourer.

- Montre le moi alors, je t'en pris Inoue…

- Je…

- Repousse-moi ou montre-moi que…

- Kurosaki-kun.

- S'il te plaît, c'est… c'est un supplice… Réagis…

- C'est difficile…

Devant tant d'hésitation, Ichigo décida de prendre les devants en collant ses lèvres à sa peau. Mon dieu, qu'elle sentait bon, que sa peau était douce… Orihime en soupira fortement sans se crisper. Sans lui laisser le temps répliquer, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras de sorte qu'elle soit plaquée contre son corps tremblant de diverses sensations nouvelles. Contre toute attente, elle ne le repoussa nullement, agrippant même son pull et se courbant.

- Kurosaki-kun, gémit-elle faiblement.

Cette intonation laissa le shinigami en proie à son instinct prédateur. Sans prévenir, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour la gouter.

Oui c'est ça, juste la gouter c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Sans aller trop loin, sans la brusquer, juste lui montrer que plus jamais il ne pourrait la considérer comme une simple amie. Il l'a voulait tout entière et la déguster à son aise.

S'habituant à ce gout délectable, il se mit à baiser tendrement son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Orihime releva le menton, l'invitant ainsi à s'assouvir de ce nouveau besoin qui commençait à le rendre fou. À la fin de sa course, il agrippa le visage de sa succulente proie qui commençait à haleter. Il la fixa au travers de ses iris chargés de désirs. Hime, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, l'observa intensément.

- Inoue, si tu ne m'arrêtes pas… Je risque de perdre le contrôle…

- Kurosaki-kun…

- Dis-moi d'arrêter et je…

- Non ! s'exclama la belle en lui agrippant les épaules.

Ichigo resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant de sa protégée. Elle était si belle ainsi, les joues rouges et visiblement sous l'effet de leur rapprochement. Elle remonta ses mains au niveau de son cou tout en caressant sa peau au passage. Reprenant le contact visuel avec celui qu'elle considérait comme le seul homme de sa vie, elle lui sourit.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends que tu me regardes Kurosaki-kun…

- Inoue…

Quelque chose s'effondra en Ichigo. Ce regard suppliant, ses iris brillants d'un sentiment qu'il attendait depuis le début. Le voilà son signe !

Sans attendre, il réduit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de celle qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. Il commença par juste apposer un premier baiser sur la commissure, puis sentant la belle en demander plus, il lécha ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent au bout de sa langue. Orihime frissonna et le supplia de venir recouvrir sa bouche fendue dans un geignement plaintif et sexy. Non pas sans un sourire amusé Ichigo vint répondre à sa demande, car lui même n'en pouvait plus. C'est sans hésitation que cette fois il plongea entre les lèvres tendres de sa Hime qui lui agrippait déjà sa chevelure.

Un sentiment mêlant soulagement et désir vint l'envahir. Les mouvements d'Orihime le poussant à la dévorer davantage tant son gout était exquis. Il en voulait plus, mais se contenta d'attendre que la douce accepte de lui donner accès à un baiser plus profond. À son grand étonnement, elle ouvrit elle même la bouche, lui permettant ainsi de venir la découvrir plus intensément. Leur salive se mélangeant, leurs langues dansant ensemble dans un mouvement parfait le fit défaillir. Quelle sensation délicieuse, mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas. Tant que la belle lui en donnerait, il ne s'arrêterait pas.

C'est sur cette volonté qu'il fit basculer la beauté sur le dos pour la recouvrir de son corps réclamant toujours plus. Dans l'élan, la douce avait écarté les genoux, laissant son agresseur la dominer totalement. Installé confortablement sur elle, il prit le contrôle de ce tendre échange qui commençait à nourrir de nouveaux attraits, tant la passion qui en découlait le transportait.

Sans briser leur baiser, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de sa nouvelle addiction. Alors qu'il la caressait au travers de ses vêtements, il la sentit gémir sous la pression de ses doigts. Elle semblait plus sensible à certains endroits que d'autres. Le shinigami en prit bonne note puisqu'il intensifia ses va-et-vient sur ses points. Orihime, visiblement réceptive, laissa également ses petites mains le parcourir et jusqu'à le griffer au travers de son pull. En réponse Ichigo migra de sa bouche pour retourner sur son cou, baisant chaque centimètre séparant ses lèvres à la jonction de son épaule. Arrivé à destination, il osa enfin ce qui le démangeait tant. Avec douceur il mordilla cet espace en gardant le contrôle de ses sens. Sous cette impulsion elle geignit plus fort et en enfonça ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. En se crispant ainsi elle venait de se coller contre son tortionnaire. Dans un malheureux mouvement, le jeune homme en perdit pied et s'accola davantage jusqu'à en laisser son bassin s'armer contre elle.

_« Je la veux… Je veux lui faire. »_

C'en était trop !

Ichigo brisa leur échange et s'appuya sur ses avant-bras.

- Inoue… Je

- Ne t'arrête pas…

- Hey…

- Ne t'arrête pas Kurosaki-kun…

- Inoue, si je continue je ne pourrais plus me contrôler. Je ne veux pas que tu…

Hime le coupa en lui offrant à nouveau ses lèvres. Surpris, mais répondant malgré tout à cet appel, il relâcha la pression de ses bras qui marquait leur distance. Collé ainsi, seule l'envie d'arracher ses vêtements sans ménagement le fit rougir. Merde, mais pourquoi continuait-elle à le torturer ainsi avec ce baiser si … bon.

- Je ne regretterai rien, souffla-t-elle une fois son œuvre achevé. Je te veux autant que tu me désires Kurosaki-kun. Fais de moi ce que tu veux…

- Inoue… Je … ne peux pas te prendre ta…

- Si… Je ne veux que personne d'autre me découvre comme tu le fais actuellement… Je suis à toi… Ichigo, rougit Orihime les yeux baignés de divers sentiments.

Merde… Pourquoi fallut-elle qu'elle prononce son prénom maintenant ! La voir ainsi si docile, les joues rosées de désirs pour lui…

- Inoue tu…

- Ichigo… Fais de moi ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas être plus claire…

Un sourire vint se dessiner sous les pommettes d'Ichigo. Voilà un penchant de sa Hime qu'il ne connaissait pas… Mais qui était loin de lui déplaire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Ichigo se glissa près de son oreille.

- As-tu une vague idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire… Orihime ?

Hime se raidit contre le corps chaud de son shinigami qui se mit à presser son bassin contre elle pour être encore plus explicite.

Elle ravala sa salive.

- Hum…

- Tu en es sûr ? ajouta-t-il en donnant un deuxième roulement dans son entrejambe.

- AAaaah. Oui. bredouilla la belle en geignant à moitié.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Car moi je veux tout de toi, déclara-t-il en relançant ses mouvements.

- Eh… Je veux tout de toi aussi..aahh, déclara péniblement Hime qui se mit à haleter.

- Tu sais qu'une fois que je serais lancé, je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière.

- AAAHH ! Oui ! laissa la belle échapper en cambrant complètement.

La tonalité de sa belle sous le joug de son désir ardent était de trop. Il se jeta dans son cou pour le dévorer avidement et sans ménagement. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit à suivre la danse de son bassin pour répondre à son envie, les dernières barrières du shinigami cédèrent. Se relevant brusquement tout en entrainant sa douce dans son mouvement, il agrippa la ceinture de son pull. D'un geste vif il le lui arracha, laissant son soutient gorges comme seul rempart. Quelle ne fut sa surprise, quand Orihime imita son geste vis-à-vis de son propre polo. Le jeune homme pâlit devant tant de succulente peau à contempler. Tout en embrasant sa moitié, il caressa son dos jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture du dernier bout de tissu qui le séparait des délicieux avantages de sa savoureuse proie. Malgré le manque de pratique, il réussit à vaincre l'odieux système de verrouillage, libérant ainsi ses deux prisonniers. La belle de nouveau allongée offrait une vision qui rendit insupportable le port de son pantalon.

Légèrement arqué, Orihime jouait avec ses doigts près de ses lèvres. Ses magnifiques formes à peine visibles dans la pénombre lui coupèrent le souffle. D'abord hésitant, il osa apposer l'une de ses mains sur la douce qui en tressauta sous le contact de ses doigts. Si doux, si tendre et rebondie, la sensation aiguisa encore plus les désirs du jeune homme qui se sentait sur le point de tomber dans un gouffre. Pour ne pas perdre Orihime, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres pour la savourer une nouvelle fois. Mélanger à la sensation de frictionner sa peau, le baiser n'en devint que plus ardent. Mais en plus de profiter de ses délectables échanges, elle semblait encore plus en émoi. Il la sentait grelotter sous le frottement de ses mains la parcourant et jouant amoureusement avec ses monts généreux. Il en plaqua plus fortement son bassin contre son entrejambes et sans appel se mit à rouler des hanches. La belle brisa leur baiser humide pour laisser échapper un gémissement sonore le plongeant encore plus dans la réflexion que son pantalon était bien trop serré. Haletant Hime suivit son shinigami dans la danse frénétique de leur bas ventre. Ichigo rougissant à cette réponse de sa douce accentua ses mouvements pour la faire réagir encore plus. Comme il le souhaitait, la belle se mit à haleter encore plus fort sans oser trop en faire. Souriant, il se colla à son oreille tout en lui léchant le cou, provoquant de nouveaux frissons à celle-ci.

- Orihime, je t'ai dit vouloir tout de toi, alors donne-moi ce que je veux…

- Aaahh. Que veux-tu dire ? …

- Laisse le sortir…

- Hey ?

Constatant son hésitation, Ichigo laissa sa main droite remonter la jupe de sa douce alors qu'il lui caressait la cuisse.

- Tu as envie de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Hai…

- Alors, montre-le-moi…

- Je…

Les doigts du shinigami atteignirent la hanche d'Orihime tremblante sous ses caresses osées. Par le biais de plusieurs cercles, il parcourut sa peau douce pour approcher l'intérieur de ses jambes sans avancer trop loin.

- Aah. Non attend…

- Je te l'ai dit… Je veux tout de toi…

- Moi aussi, mais je…

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non !

- Alors, donne-le-moi…

- Je… C'est gênant.

La main d'Ichigo continuait sa danse jusqu'à s'approcher dangereusement…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que… aaahh…

Il y était… Cette sensation fit serrer les dents du jeune homme. Si tremblante et chaude… La fleur de son trésor se mouvait sous ses doigts dans une impulsion humide, chatouillant ses propres sens. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le simple fait de l'effleurer éveillerait tant de faim en lui…

- Laisse venir… Ma Hime…

Les doigts d'Ichigo se mirent à frictionner ce nouveau terrain alors qu'il dévorait son cou et son lobe. C'en fut trop pour la belle qui perdait le contrôle de ses réactions. Le corps tremblant, ses hanches se mirent à se balancer d'elles même, pressant son amour de toujours de l'achever. Agrippant son dos, elle haleta plus fortement et le jeune homme sentit parfaitement les extrémités timides de ses généreux atouts se durcir sous l'odieuse torture qu'il lui faisait subir. Accentuant ses gestes, la belle se cambra tout en laissant ses gémissements prendre du volume. Sous l'effet que lui produisaient de tels sons, Ichigo raffermit ses manœuvres en pressant plus fort. La moiteur imbibant ses doigts le rendrait fou avant la fin.

Accélérant ses gestes et percevant sa domination prendre sur Orihime, il finit par ralentir non pas pour lui laisser du répit, mais pour lui arracher les derniers vêtements qui la recouvrait. La jupe glissant de façon fluide de ses jambes satinées, elle n'était dissimulée à présent que par un simple croisement de dentelles protégeant son jardin secret.

Encore sous l'effet de ses caresses, la belle rougissante laissait sa poitrine se soulever de façon saccadée. Ichigo n'en fut que plus satisfait, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Constater que juste quelques tendres frictions la mettaient dans un tel état qu'en serait-il au moment où il attaquerait l'essentiel ? Il s'en lécha les babines tant l'appétissante idée l'affamait. Voulant profiter encore de ses excitantes tonalités, Ichigo colla son torse musclé contre le buste de la douce encore sous le choc. Mais au lieu de dévorer ses lèvres pulpeuses, il baisa son cou, alors qu'il se mettait à descendre. Derrière chaque baiser ardent, Orihime se sentait un peu plus défaillir et laissait chaque petit son prendre un peu plus d'ampleurs à chaque millimètre le rapprochant de sa poitrine juteuse. Continuant ainsi sa course, il plongea entre ses atouts affriolants. Les embrassants, les mordants, les recouvrant de sa bouche chaude et les massant de ses puissantes mains. Remontant dangereusement vers le centre de son sein droit, elle frémit davantage. Il le savait, attaquer ce nouvel espace serait des plus délicieux. Il commença par légèrement en presser un entre ses doigts. Lorsque le tourment prit ce degré, la belle se cambra au point de cogner son bassin contre son nombril. La sensation électrique le fit trembler. C'est alors qu'il s'empara de ce petit bout de cher rosé d'excitation à pleine bouche.

Efficace, elle se cambrait, gigotait et couinait un peu plus fort… Mais pas encore assez…

- Ma Hime… Laisse venir.

- Aaahh…

Vexant.

Il était temps d'être plus directe pour Mr Ichigo qui en plus de s'attaquer de nouveau à son sein grelottant, agrippa son intimité entre les doigts de sa main libre. Un feu sans nom le dévorait alors qu'il la sentit frétiller plus fortement en agrippant ses cheveux. Actionnant son pouce et son index de façon énergique, il constata même qu'elle commençait à transpirer. Non décidément, cela ne venait pas… Il fallait taper plus haut. Il remonta pour l'embrasser de nouveau fiévreusement alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous le dernier et ultime cotonnade qui le séparait de l'extase qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

- Ah aaahn Ichi…go..

- Laisse aller…

- Ichigo !

Le jeune homme serra les dents, être en contact avec cette peau si particulière le fit frissonner. Lui même allait venir à terme s'il ne l'achevait pas rapidement... Si douce et chaude… Il la noya de nouveau de baisers ardents jusqu'à la mordiller et suçoter ses lèvres pulpeuses. La douce en pleine extase répondit en se pliant et dansant de son bassin sur ses doigts encore en pleine découverte de son intimité. Il se mit alors à frictionner doucement un point qui fit tressaillir la belle. Relâchant un cri aigu, Orihime se crispa et il comprit que cet axe serait plus efficace. Amusé, il se mit à jouer avec, le pressant et le faisant tournoyer comme pour contrôler les crissements de la belle en émoi. Au fur et à mesure de ses gestes, il perçut l'humidité de sa douce prendre en intensité. C'est alors qu'il laissa son index suivre l'entrée qui pour l'instant était vierge de toute intrusion.

- Ichigo… Je… Je ne sais pas si…

- Si quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas très… enfin c'est gênant. .

- Mais tu apprécies non ?

- Je…

- Ne sois pas gêné… J'aime la façon tu réagis à mes caresses, la rassura-t-il en lui baisant le front. Juste ce que je ressens et ce que tu ressens compte, ne te formalise pas du reste. Je te veux juste pour moi… Alors, laisse aller ma Hime…

À ces mots réconfortants, la douce se détendit, Ichigo en profita pour insérer son majeur afin de la découvrir entièrement. Il atteignit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le corps chancelant de la belle partit en convulsion saccadée sous les agissements de ses doigts inexpérimentés, mais toutefois assurés. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris passionnés de désirs alors que son bassin se dodelinait sur sa main. Elle était prête. Mais Ichigo se sentit joueur et accentua ses va-et-vient pour l'amener jusqu'à l'apogée de son plaisir. Piqué au vif la belle se sentait posséder par ses gestes précis et rudes, mais quand viendrait-il enfin au principal ? Aimait-il tant que ça la taquiner ?

Les échos de la douce se répercutaient sur les murs, ignorant si le voisinage serait réceptif d'un tel concert. Mais peu importe, il était là, à lui démontrer l'évolution de ses sentiments et la poussé au bord du gouffre. S'il continuait ainsi, une honteuse fin se dessinerait. Pourtant c'est sans ménagement qu'il continuait de la torturer du bout des doigts. Comme s'il avait entendu, il actionna deux autres phalanges pour intensifier son supplice. Mais alors que l'évitable semblait approcher, il se stoppa. Le corps branlant, Hime reprit son souffle sans prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait tant les sensations qu'il lui procurait étaient intenses.

Ravie d'être en mesure de la dominer de la sorte, Ichigo entama la descente des odieux vêtements encore présents. Se débarrassant habilement de son pantalon et de son boxer, il vint se rallonger sur elle. Merde, de frottement de son membre gonflé avec sa fleure l'électrisa. D'instinct il plongea ses dents une nouvelle fois dans son cou pour reprendre ses esprits, mais caresser de sa langue sa peau laiteuse ne fit que le perdre davantage. Ses actions, fit trémousser la petite fragilité de sa tendre qui semblait se languir d'impatience. Seul un rempart le séparait de l'extase…

- Orihime… je n'en peux plus…

Elle ne répondit que par un baiser langoureux.

- Fais le Ichigo…

Ses yeux étincelant de passion, ses joues rosées de désirs et ses lèvres n'attendant plus qu'être malmené…

_« Je la veux…»_

_- _Tu m'as… Ichigo… Je suis à toi…

_«Je veux la posséder…»_

- Hey ? Comment ?

_«Parce que…»_

- Ichigo… Prends tout ce que tu veux de moi…

_«Je l'aime…»_

La vue du shinigami perdit en netteté. Alors qu'elle susurrait sensuellement son nom dans une plainte mélodieuse, Ichigo eut l'impression de la perdre dans un écho. Le paysage s'assombrit subitement, le plongeant dans le doute. Malgré ses tentatives de la ressentir encore une fois, la vision d'Orihime dominée par l'effet qu'il lui prodiguait se mit à s'estomper dans le noir le plus opaque.

- Orihime !

- GGGOOODDDD MMOORRRNNNIIINNGGGG ICHIGO !

- Hey ?

**BBBAAAAMMMMMMMMM!**

Deux pieds joints venaient d'atterrir avec énergie sur le poitrail d'un jeune Kurosaki encore sous le choc. La force de l'impact propulsa Ichigo en dehors de son lit pour atterrir mollement sur le parquet, tête en avant.

- Quel manque de reflex ce matin fils ! s'écria le patriarche Kurosaki.

- Qu'est ce que ? Un rêve ?

Ichigo observa son environnement, l'œil hagard… Un rêve… Merde ! Il avait rêvé de… PUTAIN ! Voilà une étrange nouveauté ! Mais quand avait débuté ce songe exactement ? Et surtout… Depuis quand rêvait-il de la belle Inoue à nue dans ses bras ? Ses joues commencèrent à concurrencer la plus mures des fraises alors qu'il agrippait son visage lors de sa réflexion. La honte le dévorant peu à peu, il en oublia son géniteur qui l'observait l'air interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce tu marmonne Ichigo ? quémanda le père vexé d'être ignoré. Tu es tout rouge ? Ça va ?

- Ça va, grogna le fils.

- Tu es sur ?

- T'en as encore beaucoup des questions à la con ?

- Je dis ça car hier soir, quand Orihime-chan t'a ramené à la maison tu semblais en piteuse état…

Ichigo se stoppa dans son élan alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements tel un robot.

- Inoue, m'a raméné ?

- Oui et elle avait l'air bien triste…

- C'est à dire ?

Isshin croisa les bras et accouda son menton à l'aide de son index.

- Les yeux larmoyants, joues rouges et l'air abattu. C'est toi qui es responsable de ça Ichigo ? demanda le patriarche les yeux brulants.

- Je…

- QQQQUUUOOOIIII ! ICHIGO ! SALOPARRDDD !

**BBBAAAMMM !**

La vue d'Ichigo fut subitement assombrie ! Décollant le lion en peluche qui venait de l'agresser, il l'envoya valdinguer avec force contre le mur.

- RESTE DANS TON TIROIR TOI !

- QUELLE HONTE ! FAIRE PLEURER INOUE-SAN ALORS QUE TU RÊVES D'ELLE DE FAÇON OBSÈNE !

- QUOI !

- Des rêves obscènes ? releva le père.

- PARFAITEMENT ! reprit le lion peluché. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu cette nuit….

Les oreilles d'Ichigo rosirent…

- Comment ça ?

- « _As-tu une vague idée de ce que j'ai envie de te faire… Orihime _» cita Kon fière de lui…

- Oh éloquent… nota Isshin…

Les pommettes d'Ichigo flambèrent.

- « Je veux la posséder parce que… parce que je l'… »

BBBBBAAAAMMMM !

- MAIS TU VA LA FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE ! s'époumona Ichigo en écrasant la peluche sans pitié !

Une fois son œuvre achevé, il pivota les épaules, mais se figea… Son paternel l'observait les yeux larmoyants et la bouche en cœur.

- Qu'est que t'as ? osa-t-il…

- Mon fils…

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es enfin éveillé ! s'écria Isshin en ouvrant les bras vers lui. Je pensais que tu étais perdu voir pire ! être aussi longtemps insensible aux charmes de la gente féminins relève du miracle ! Mon fils n'est pas GAY !

- QUOI !

- La descendance de notre famille est assurée ! Je suis tellement soulagé ! sanglota Isshin en tentant d'emprisonner son ainé dans ses bras.

- DÉGAGE ! Et je peux savoir comment tu as pu t'imaginer un seul instant que j'étais… enfin bref ! Je vais prendre mon petit dej !

Mais avant de claquer la porte comme il s'y attendait, Isshin put observer son fils se stopper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Elle était si abattue que ça ? peina Ichigo sans se retourner.

- On est dimanche, pourquoi ne lui rendrais-tu pas visite pour en juger par toi même ?

- Ouais…

- Si tu as besoin, tu peux passer dans mon bureau avant.

- Hum ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Il y a une boite dans le deuxième tiroir qui pourrait t'être utile. Tu sais entre songe et réalité, il faut se protéger, ricana le paternel.

- URUSAI VIEUX DEBRIS !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard…

Douché et après avoir passé un petit déjeuner animé en compagnie de sa famille, Ichigo avançait à présent dans la rue. L'invasion étouffante de son papa l'avait poussé à prendre l'air… Putain note pour lui-même, expédier cette peluche hors de sa chambre de façon définitive ! Encore heureux que Rukia ne se trouvait pas dans le monde réel. La honte n'atteignant pas son paroxysme, il se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Cette fan de Chappy en aurait profité pour lui servir l'un de ses shojos imbouffable, lui expliquant la marche à suivre à présent… Merde alors, il eut du mal à se souvenir où le songe avait pris le pas sur la réalité… Vu les explications évasives de son géniteur, il était plus que probable que la scène où la belle s'apprêtait à lui révéler quelque chose soit ses dernières minutes de conscience… Putain ! Encore un bon moment pour tomber dans les vapes.

Mais au-delà de ces détails, c'est un autre sujet qui fit rougir le lycéen. Il avait rêvé d'elle, il avait rêvé la désirer et s'unir à elle par un acte qu'on ne cite pas. Il s'en agrippa le visage pour camoufler ses pommettes en feu. En plus de ses songes évocateurs, c'est l'honnêteté qui s'en dégageait qui le plongea dans la confusion. Le plus alarmant était le fait qu'en comparaison à la réalité, ce désir était bien plus florissant et commençait à lui grignoter l'estomac.

_« Je la voulais en rêve, mais je la veux encore plus dans la réalité…Parce que, parce que je l'aime… »_

C'est après quelques minutes de marches, contrebalancées de réflexions gênantes sur sa soirée qu'Ichigo réalisa qu'il arrivait près de l'appartement du sujet de ses songes. Reconnaissant l'immeuble, ses joues reprirent de plus belles couleurs. Putain que c'est chiant quand vos émotions prennent le relais. Il n'y était vraiment pas habitué ! Resituant son rêve de la veille, il axa ses iris vers le sol…

«_C'est une évidence… Je n'ai pas rêvé d'elle pour rien… Je…_»

- Ichigo ?

Sorti de ses pensées, l'interpelé suivit l'origine de l'appel.

- Tatsuki ?

- Ha ? Bonjour déjà ! T'es bien mal polie pour un dimanche ! C'est quoi cette tête on dirait qu'un camion t'est passé dessus.

- Je…

L'amie d'enfance d'Ichigo leva un sourcil d'étonnement face au manque de réaction.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu venais voir Inoue ?

- Hein ? Non pas exactement, Orihime est invité à déjeuner aujourd'hui. Je passais par là pour aller à mon dojo c'est tout.

- Ah… so ka…

- Ichigo, tu m'inquiètes ? T'es sûr que ça va ? commença Tatsuki en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Né, Tatsuki…

_« Ne fais pas ça … Ne lui demande pas ! »_

- Hum ?

_« Arrête abruti, tu va passer pour un con… »_

- Je peux te poser une question au sujet d'Inoue ?

_« Putain ta gueule ! Pas à sa meilleure amie ! »_

- Si je peux répondre, vas-y.

- Il y a une rumeur qui coure.

- Hein ? Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que… Non, laisse tomber…

- Hey ?

Ichigo pivota les talons pour commencer à s'éloigner.

_« Putain, mais quel con ! Quelle idée de poser cette question à Tatsuki, et après tout ça ne me regarde pas ! Inoue a le droit de… d'aimer… Rohh MERDE ! »_

- Putain Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ! s'agaça la brune en lui agrippant le bras. Tu as quelque chose à me demander alors, fais-le au lieu de le garder pour toi !

- Je…

_« Et puis merde ! »_

Le shinigami fit face à son amie d'enfance, les orbes chargés de divers sentiments contradictoires.

- Est-ce vrai qu'Inoue est amoureuse de quelqu'un ?

- Hein ?

La jeune karatéka écarquilla les yeux. Quel était ce sentiment dans les yeux de son ami ? Depuis quand une telle tristesse habitait son regard lorsqu'il évoquait la douce Orihime.

- Ichigo… Pourquoi cette question subitement ?

- Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

- Eh bien… Je … oui en effet… Mais ça fait longtemps déjà.

- Vraiment, reprit le jeune homme le cœur serré.

- Oui, mais pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas la question toi-même ? Puis surtout, depuis quand les sentiments d'Orihime t'intéresse ?

- Ses sentiments m'ont toujours intéressé, se vexa Ichigo.

- Non bien sûr, ce que je veux dire c'est depuis quand montre tu un intérêt pour sa vie sentimentale ?

- Disons juste que… j'ai réalisé quelque chose dernièrement, soupira-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- T'es obligée d'être aussi curieuse !

- C'est toi qui tends la perche abrutie ! Qu'est ce que t'as à rougir comme ça ? Ah moins que…. OH ! s'écria Tatsuki relâchant sa prise et reculant de deux pas. MERDE ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE PAS TOI !

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui te prends de hurler comme une poissonnière ça va pas ! Tu vas rameuter tout le quartier !

- AH AH ! KUROSAKI ICHIGO ! T'ES DEVENU UN HOMME !

- WHAT !

- Putain ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible !

- Mais tu vas la fermer non de dieu ! Arrête de hurler !

- KUROSAKI ICHIGO EST AMOUREUX ! Hurla Tatsuki en le pointant du doigt.

- URUSAI ! beugla-t-il de plus belle et rougissant.

- Non alors ça, c'est trop ! ah ah ah !

- Arrête de rire…

- Tu ne démens pas ? commenta la brune en essuyant une larme.

- … Ta gueule…

- Roh si c'est ti pas mignon ça ?

- Je te jure que si tu en rajoutes, fille ou pas je t'en colle une !

- AH ! Faut pas le prendre comme ça mon petit Ichi-chan ! s'amusa son amie en lui claquant le dos.

- Au final, tu comptes continuer à te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps ou répondre à ma question ?

- Désolé… Seule Orihime peut te répondre.

- Pfff t'es vraiment inutile…

- Nani !

- Rien, laisse tomber, je me doutais bien que je ne devais pas te poser la question.

- Oh ne dis pas ça ! Puis je serais toi, je lui poserais la question. Tu serais surpris, je pense.

- Si son cœur appartient bien à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne vois pas l'intérêt… Ce serait idiot de gâcher notre amitié pour ça.

BAAAAAAAMMMMM !

- PUTAIN TATSUKI !

- C'est à toi de la fermer maintenant ! Déclara-t-elle le poing fumant. Ichigo il s'agit d'être honnête ! Tu ne pourras pas continuer de la regarder comme une simple amie si tes sentiments ont évolué !

- J'ai déjà merdé à ce niveau-là… expliqua Ichigo, se remémorant ses dernières paroles échangées avec la belle.

- Putain t'es vraiment qu'un gros naze ! Et en plus de ça tu vas me faire louper mon entrainement !

- Hein ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Tatsuki agrippa le bras de son amie d'enfance encore choqué. Entamant sa marche sans lui laisser le choix, ils commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans le centre-ville.

- Tatsuki qu'est ce que tu fous !

- Ta gueule ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'agir en tant qu'homme responsable ! Vous commencez à me fatiguer tous les deux ! Tu ne vas pas me servir l'excuse de l'amitié pour te défiler ! Orihime a déjà épuisé ma patience là dessus.

- Non, mais t'es sérieuse ! Tu veux m'envoyer à l'abattoir ?

- Ferme là !

- Tatsuki lâche moi ! Je ne peux pas l'affronter maintenant !

- Ta gueule j'ai dit ! répliqua la karatéka en lui faisant une clé sur son poignet.

- Itaiiii ! PUTAIN TATSUKI !

- Tu comptes la fuir jusqu'à vos examens, ne jamais rien lui dire parce que tu estimes que votre amitié est trop importante ? Ou juste parce que tu as peur de te manger une rafale ? Ce n'est pas digne de toi Ichigo !

- Ah oui ? Et comment suis-je sensé réagir si elle ne me répond pas ? Je vais la gêner et tout gâcher ! Itttaaaii ! Putain je vais te…

- T'es qu'un lâche !

- Quoi ?

- Assume tes sentiments avant que tu ne sois consumé par le regret !

-…

- Tu l'aimes ? Alors, dis-le-lui !

- Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne suis pas doué pour…

- Et alors ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens ! Ne fais pas ta grosse tâche et conduis-toi comme il se doit. Même si tu me sors l'excuse de votre amitié et de tout ce que vous avez partagé, ça reste du vent. Si votre amitié est si précieuse comme tu le prétends c'est une raison supplémentaire pour être honnête envers elle.

_«Il est bien plus courageux que moi »_

_« Tu me traites de parasite, mais moi au moins je sais ce que je ressens pour elle ! »_

- Putain Tatsuki, je te hais, déclara Ichigo le regard voilé par les souvenirs de la veille.

La brune se contenta de sourire silencieusement alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous les deux vers un certain fast food.

* * *

- Tu reprendras un hamburger Inoue-sempai ? ¤

- Hein ? Non merci Takeya-kun…

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles soucieuse.

- Hey ? Non non, tout va bien, désolé de t'inquiéter, lança Hime en secouant les mains.

En plein centre-ville, Orihime avait le cœur lourd et ce détail n'échappa pas à son chef de fan-club qui l'avait invité à déjeuner. Malgré tout les efforts du jeune homme, la belle était perdue dans ce qui paraissait être une jolie déprime. La tristesse de celle qui détenait son cœur le chagrinait et malheureusement, il se doutait bien d'où provenait une telle mélancolie.

- Inoue-sempai…

- Oui Takeya-kun ?

- Est-ce à cause de Kurosaki-sempai que tu es si triste ?

La douce écarquilla les yeux. Mince… Cela était-il si évident ?

- Navré Takeya-kun, je ne suis pas très enjoué aujourd'hui.

- C'est bien lui alors…

- Hum…

- Pffff, je ne te comprends pas Inoue-sempai ! Qu'est ce que tu peux bien trouver à ce mec ?

- Pouvons-nous changer de sujet Takeya-kun ? le coupa Hime, les yeux brulants.

- Humm désolé…

- Merci, pour le déjeuner, mais je vais rentrer. Je suis un peu fatiguée…

- Oh attends, je te raccompagne !

Ah ces mots, Inoue se releva, Takeya sur ses talons. La belle appréciait sa compagnie, seulement en cet instant la seule envie de s'emmitoufler dans son futon lui semblait attrayante. Kurosaki-kun s'était montré bien froid hier soir et malgré le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait à son sujet, surtout après l'avoir ramené à bout de bras à la clinique, elle n'avait eu le courage de lui téléphoner pour quémander des nouvelles. Deux mois… Cela faisait deux mois que le shinigami de son cœur avait changé de comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi ces paroles…

_« Je ne peux plus te considérer comme une amie… »_

Quel discours tranchant… Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Lui avait-elle manqué de respect sans le savoir ? La peur au ventre, elle avait presque failli lui avouer ses sentiments, mais le sort en avait décidé autrement. Un signe surement lui indiquant qu'il valait surement mieux ne rien avouer et garder cet amour à sens unique pour elle. Mais l'idée de plus pouvoir échangé avec lui comme à son habitude la terrifiait. Comment se comporter dès lundi matin ?

Takeya l'observait depuis la sortie du restaurant. La belle n'alignait aucun mot ce qui soulignait bien son amertume. À aucun moment il le lui avait fait part de son altercation avec son rival. Et puis quoi encore ! Faciliter la tâche de ce punk ! Tch… Il ne méritait pas qu'un tel trésor lui accorde autant d'intérêt à sons sens.

Ni Takeya et ni Orihime ne se doutait qu'un autre couple les suivait de près à quelques rues.

- Ils sont là !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fou avec ce parasite ?! s'irrita Ichigo.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait été invitée à déjeuner.

- Et tu ne réagis même pas ! Putain ce mec est une groupie d'Inoue ! Je ne serais même pas surpris de le voir la prendre en photo contre son grès !

- La ferme, Takeya n'est pas de ce genre-là ! Ses sentiments pour Orihime sont sincères. Il ne lui fera rien.

- Je te trouve bien sûr de toi !

- Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais n'importe qui l'approcher ?

- Ouais bah depuis deux mois, j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es relâché dans ce domaine !

- Normale ! Avec toi dans les parages même Chizuru garde minimum 6m de distance, s'amusa Tatsuki. En faite quand j'y pense, ton corps a réagi bien avant ta tête.

- Ta gueule ! Bon on fait quoi maintenant !

- Tu y vas !

- Non !

- Pétochard !

- Espèce de…

- Merde ils s'éloignent, amène-toi !

- Gahh !

Orihime et Takeya avançaient sans se douter qu'ils étaient pistés de près par Tatsuki et Ichigo, qui se demandait encore comment la situation avait pu virer de cette façon. Avec tous les efforts du monde, le chef du fan-club réussit à convaincre sa muse à s'installer sur un banc pour lui offrir une dernière boisson avant son retour. Le jeune homme cherchait à lui rendre le sourire quitte à aborder le sujet tant redouté.

Tatsuki et Ichigo quant à eux les observaient de loin.

- Je n'aime pas ça…

- De quoi ? Qu'il ne l'ait pas encore ramené chez elle ?

- Non de les épier, reprit Ichigo…

- Oh ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir de qui elle est amoureuse ? s'amusa la brune qui connaissait déjà le secret.

- Tsss, je n'ai pas envie de les espionner !

- Ah non ?

- Non…

- Quel dommage, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais la possibilité d'aller t'accrocher à l'arbre au-dessus d'eux avec une forme te cachant des yeux indiscrets de Takeya… Comme je ne sais pas une forme de shinigami par exemple, sourit la karatéka.

- Inoue remarquerait mon reiatsu… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'y ai pas pensé un seul instant !

- Non bien sûr…

- Arrête de jouer les entremetteuses en me poussant à …

- Oh, mais ! Il vient de passer son bras sur ses épaules non ?

- QUOI !

Sans attendre, Ichigo plaqua son insigne sur son torse, laissant son corps s'écraser mollement sur le sol. Oubliant momentanément Tatsuki, il se propulsa dans les airs en direction de l'arbre précédemment cité par son amie d'enfance. La jolie brune redressa le corps sans vie, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tch, trop facile… À toi de jouer gros bêta, ne laisse pas passer ta chance. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle t'attend.

Arrivé à destination, Ichigo atterrie discrètement sur la branche surplombant Takeya et Orihime. Mais où était donc ce bras qu'il était sur le point d'arracher ? Le parasite se tenait encore à bonne distance… Foutue Tatsuki… S'infligeant lui même d'être aussi crédule, il entama sa marche de retour lorsque…

- C'est à cause de Kurosaki-sempai que tu es si triste n'est-ce pas ?

Le shinigami se stoppa dans sa course.

- Arrête Takeya-kun…

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Je ne vois pas d'autre explication… Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour te rendre si malheureuse ?

Le cœur du cité se serra.

_« Inoue… » _

- Il n'est pas responsable, c'est ma faute…

- Ta faute ?

- Kurosaki-kun était fatigué hier soir, il en a fait un malaise.

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui ?

- Haï…

- Tsss… J'aimerai que tu puisses avoir les mêmes yeux pour moi, sourit Ôga.

- Takeya-kun…

- Je ne perds pas espoir Inoue-sempai ! Un jour je…

- Non…

- Hey ?

- Je suis très touchée Takeya-kun, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments…

_« T'as entendu ça parasite ! Maintenant, décampe !_ » songea Ichigo.

- …Je te l'ai dit, j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Le fils d'Isshin agrippa son shiakusho. Merde, l'entendre de sa bouche était encore plus douloureux.

- Inoue-sempai… Tu ne me laisseras donc aucune chance…

- Je suis désolée…

- Ne le sois pas… Après tout, tu as été honnête dès le début, sourit-il.

- Gomen…

- Né, Inoue-sempai ! Pourquoi tant d'intérêt envers ce Kurosaki… C'est une brute sans cœur qui piétine tes sentiments ! Il est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe et ne semble intéressé que par la bagarre ! Je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez être amis !

_« Une taupe ! Tu t'es regardé face de rat !_ »

- Hé hé… C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, Kurosaki-kun peut paraître agressif, mais c'est quelqu'un de profondément gentil.

- Hein ? Gentil lui ?

- Tu ne le connais pas, lui sourit-elle.

- Il ne sourit jamais ! Il a les sourcils constamment froncés et a le regard d'un yakuza !

- Il cache des plaies qui ne sont pas encore cicatrisées. Mais au-delà de ça, il possède une âme chaude et réconfortante. Sa vocation est de protéger tous ceux qui lui sont chers et même ceux qui lui quémandent de l'aide. Il est attentionné, parfois maladroit, mais tellement touchant lorsqu'il s'agit de tendre la main vers son prochain.

- Je l'imagine plutôt tendre son poing…

- J'aime ce côté de lui…

- Inoue-sempai…

- Il est courageux, téméraire et n'hésite pas à user de sa force pour les autres. Malgré ses peurs, il fonce droit devant lui sans se retourner. Je suis malheureusement trop souvent dans l'obligation de regarder son dos sans pouvoir lui être utile, c'est ce qui me chagrine le plus. Je suis si faible comparé à lui…

- Il compte beaucoup pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

_« Inoue… » _

- Il compte énormément oui… Même si pour lui, je ne suis pas assez forte pour qu'il puisse me confier ses peurs ou ses doutes… Je ne dois pas mériter sa confiance…

_« Non Inoue ! Tu as toute ma confiance ! Même plus si tu me le demandes ! _»

- Je l'ai déjà vu trainé avec cette fille brune… Ah mince… Kuchiki-sempai ?

- Kuchiki-san ? Ah oui, c'est quelqu'un de très important pour lui. Elle a changé son univers, lui sourit Hime.

- C'est sa petite amie ?

_« Putain même les secondes années sont limités… »_

- Je ne sais pas…

_« Non Inoue pas toi ! »_

_-_ Tout ce que je sais, c'est que leur relationne peut s'expliquer par de simples mots et parfois… J'en suis jalouse… Kuchiki-san est belle intelligente et forte… Je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Elle peut lire en lui si aisément…

_« Merde Inoue, ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable ! Tu es tout aussi importante à mes yeux que Rukia !»_

- Mais toi aussi Inoue-sempai…

- Hey ?

« Hey ? »

- La façon dont tu parles de lui montre à quel point tu lui accordes ton attention… Tu sais aussi lire en lui à ta manière… C'est juste lui qui est à côté de ses pompes… S'il voyait la chance qu'il a de faire briller tes yeux de cette façon.

- Takeya-kun…

- AAAAHHH JE SUIS JALOUX ! s'agaça le deuxième année. Ce punk orangé à l'attention de la plus jolie fille du lycée, sans même laisser une chance aux autres.

- Eto…

- Né, Inoue-sempai, la façon dont tu décris Kurosaki-sempai montre clairement tes sentiments. Le jour où tu m'as rejeté, c'était pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

- HHHEEEEYYYY ! s'écria Hime aussi rouge qu'une pivoine ! Eh bien je ! euuhh comment expliquer .. euhh enfinn ! C'est horriblement gênant Takeya-kun !

Takeya, le sourire chaleureux attrapa les mains de la douce encore en émoi.

- Tu peux me le dire Inoue-sempai.

- Je …

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

En cet instant, le cœur du shinigami redoubla de battements. Serrant la branche qu'il agrippait sur le point de se briser sous la tension de ses doigts.

- Haï… Je l'aime du plus profondément de mon être…

La branche se fracassa… Laissant Ichigo atterrir sur son genou. Sous le poids du soulagement, il agrippa sa poitrine pour calmer les palpitations de con cœur qui dansait sur un rythme effréné. Kami-sama ! Faites que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas un rêve ! Elle l'aimait, lui… Depuis tout ce temps, la personne qu'il cherchait secrètement à étrangler n'était autre que lui ! Comment une jeune fille aussi merveilleuse qu'elle avait pu trouver une attirance pour le délinquant orangé qu'il incarnait ? Peu importe ! Ses sentiments pour elle étaient maintenant une évidence, et tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle les partageait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était sauter de cet arbre pour la serrer contre lui et lui crier à quel point elle était tout aussi importante ! Échanger avec elle ses sensations qu'il avait imaginées et qui l'avaient poussé à se questionner sur la nature de cette attraction qu'elle lui inspirait. L'emprisonner dans son étreinte et la savourer, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

« _Orihime_… »

-…Mais… je ne pense pas qu'il partage mes sentiments…

« _Quoi _? »

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça Inoue-sempai ?

- J'aime Kurosaki-kun.. Mais… actuellement… Je doute même qu'il me veuille même en tant qu'amie, sanglota la belle…

- Non ! ne pleure pas Inoue-sempai !

- Hier soir, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que son regard avait changé…

_« Oui mon regard a changé ! Mais pas dans ce sens là ! » _

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Kurosaki-kun m'a dit ne plus vouloir que nous soyons amis ! Explosa Hime. Takeya-kun, si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'ai dû le blesser pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ! C'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, mais imaginer une vie où il ne serait pas présent m'est quasi impossible ! Je ne peux supporter l'idée de ne plus avoir Kurosaki-kun près de moi !

Le chagrin d'Hime était palpable, même de là où se trouvait Ichigo. Sa belle pleurait de tout son soul à cause de lui. Quel abruti ! Si seulement il avait été moins évasif et plus courageux… Elle serait dans ses bras et non dans l'étreinte de cet insupportable petit rat !

_« Non ne pleure pas Orihime… »_

_-_ Inoue-sempai…

Les membres du jeune shinigami se mirent à trembler, il devait réagir, mais comment ? Impossible de savoir tant la situation le dépassait totalement. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait descendre pour la réconforter sans qu'Inoue ne passe pour une folle et surtout… Comment réagirait-elle en réalisant qu'il l'espionnait tout ce temps ? AAAHH ! Quel casse-tête !

Orihime, visiblement inconsciente de la présence de son shinigami, laissait ses eaux noyées son regard cendré. Tayeka se surprit à ramener une main sur son épaule pour la cajoler. Malgré l'irrésistible envie de peloter cette petite fragilité dans la chaleur de ses bras, il se retint. Il n'était pas Kurosaki… Le seul qui en cet instant la serait en mesure de la consoler.

- Putain de Kurosaki… Tu comptes la laisser pleurer encore longtemps avant de te montrer ! s'agaça-t-il.

Ichigo se figea. Se pourrait-il que cet ahuri de deuxième année soit…

- Descends de ton perchoir ! hurla le fan.

Il écarquilla les yeux en surprenant Takeya relever le menton pour le fusiller du regard.

Hime se stoppa en reprenant péniblement son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Takeya-kun ?

- Je…

- Tu peux me voir ?

Orihime se raidit à la l'intonation de cette voix familière. Bien qu'en des temps moins orageux elle en aurait apprécié le chant, à cet instant c'est la stupeur et l'anxiété qui s'empara d'elle. Ichigo venait d'apparaître de l'arbre les surplombant, dans sa traditionnelle tenue de shinigami suppléant. La belle en saisit le poignet de son fan, tant la surprise était de taille. Grelottante, elle se releva péniblement, joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine et terrifiées à l'idée qu'il ait pu entendre sa déclaration secrète. Lui qui lui avait fait clairement comprendre que leur amitié touchait à sa fin. L'exposition de ses sentiments serait des plus mal venues. Voulant se montrer maître de ses émotions, Hime l'examina de ses yeux les plus assurés, mais un détail capta son attention. Le jeune homme affichait une mine si triste que son reiatsu s'en était assombri.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- Ohayo Inoue, répondit-il les iris brillants d'une étrange lueur.

Ichigo lui adressa un léger sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il pivota le menton en direction de Takeya qui ne semblait nullement troublé par son apparition.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Takeya.

Hime suivit le regard d'Ichigo à l'adresse du président de son fan-club.

- Takeya-kun ?

- Oui en effet, sourit-il.

- Mais t'es qui bordel ? Commença Ichigo ramenant la garde de Zangestu.

- Oye ! Calme-toi Kurosaki-sempai ! Je peux te voir oui, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis un ennemi.

- T'es devenu mon ennemi au moment même où tu as posé tes pattes sur Inoue !

- Kurosaki-kun.

- Tch…

Le jeune homme brun se releva de son banc. D'un air décontracté, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, puis commença à s'éloigner.

- Hey ! Attends ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Arrête Kurosaki-sempai !

- Hey ?

- Pour une fois, assume tes sentiments…

C'est alors que le jeune fan prit le pas en agitant sa main alors qu'il offrait son dos à la douce Orihime encore perdu.

- Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, soyez honnête l'un envers l'autre ! lança-t-il dans son élan.

- Tu te défiles !

- Kurosaki-sempai…

- Quoi !

- Si Inoue-sempai se retrouve encore à pleurer par ta faute, je reviendrai la chercher ! Je respecte ses sentiments alors pour le moment je te laisse tenter ta chance. Mais si jamais tu l'as rends malheureuse, je n'hésiterai pas à la récupérer quoi qu'il m'en coute… déclara Takeya, les iris ardents. Alors, fais les choses correctement…

Sur ses mots, il disparut au détour d'une allée sans laisser le temps ni à Orihime ni à Ichigo de réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Ce mec peut me voir ! Putain j'y crois pas ! Et en plus il me nargue, je vais le…

- Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo pivota le regard. Oh non… Pas ses yeux suppliants…

- Que fais-tu là ? quémanda Hime perdu.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour…

- Réponds-moi.

- Je… Je suis tombé sur un hollow et…

- Tu mens…

-…

- S'il y avait eu un hollow, je m'en serais rendu compte et j'aurais probablement détecté ton énergie spirituelle bien plus tôt. Mais là je le sens que depuis quelques minutes, ce qui signifie… Que tu l'as dissimulé tout ce temps…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça fait un moment que je suis sous cette forme ?

- Ton corps n'est pas dans les environs…

- Maligne…

- Kurosaki-kun, que faisais-tu dans cet arbre ?

- Je…

- Tu…

- Inoue, écoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Que dois-je croire alors ?!

- Je…

- Tu nous espionnais, c'est ça ?!

- Eh bien… C'est un mauvais concours de circonstances, je t'assure ! J'ai cru qu'il .. Enfin que ce rat te manquait de respect !

- Quoi ? Mais Takeya-kun ne m'aurait jamais…

- Je sais ! J'ai pu le constater… J'ai voulu me retirer par la suite, mais quand je l'ai entendu dire que tu étais triste par ma faute, je… je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre…

La belle baissa le regard.

- Tu agis de façon si étrange dernièrement, je ne te reconnais plus.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir suivis, pourquoi ce comportement hier soir ?

- Inoue.

- J'ai le droit de savoir Kurosaki-kun ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Tu réagis de façon si bizarre avec moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai bien put faire qui te déplaît autant ? Pourquoi veux-tu mettre fin à notre amitié ?

Les iris brillant de tristesse, Hime laissa de nouveau les larmes perler sur ses joues.

- Je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas me laisser aller ainsi, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je suis dans le flou… lâcha-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Les pleures de la belle s'intensifièrent perçant le cœur d'Ichigo qui l'observait pétrifié. Malgré la culpabilité qui le rongeait, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver horriblement jolie ainsi, les joues rougies et les iris rutilants. Sans se laisser temps à la réflexion, il s'approcha sans qu'elle ne le réalise. Sans bruit et avec délicatesse, il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ressentant la présence de son shinigami, la douce rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il lui faisait face.

- Pardon Inoue.

- Kurosaki-kun ?

- C'est ma faute si tu pleures autant. Je suis tellement désolé, je déteste te voir ainsi, déclara-t-il en déposant sa main sur sa joue. Tout ça parce que j'ai été lâche.

- Lâche ?

- Ha… Pour être honnête, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie.

- Je ne comprends pas, rougit la douce.

Il était si proche. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Hime n'aurait pu s'imaginer observer le garçon dont elle était amoureuse d'aussi près. Son reiatsu semblait moins sombre et d'une enivrante chaleur qui lui sécha ses dernières larmes. Laissant l'incompréhension prendre le pas, elle restait statique alors qu'elle tentait de décrypter le message caché derrière ce regard chocolaté. Profitant également de se rapprochement, elle en profita pour ausculter ce visage au trait raffermit par le temps, son cou en exposition et arborant quelques vues de son buste tonique, cette bouche entrouverte et sensuelle, ses cheveux hérissés tombant sur ses yeux doux. Il était si beau ainsi…

- Kurosaki-kun, tu es…

- Trop proche ? Tu veux que je m'éloigne ? s'alarma Ichigo.

- Je… non, j'aimerai comprendre, ton regard est étrange.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te vois plus de la même façon.

- Tu ne veux plus que nous soyons amis, je le sais, peina-t-elle de retenir une nouvelle chute de larmes.

- Non, je ne le peux plus.

Hime brisa leur contact visuel en observant le sol.

- Tu es cruel…

- Ce qui est cruel c'est que je ne me sois pas rendu compte plus tôt de ce que tu étais réellement pour moi… et de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps…

Hime écarquilla les yeux. D'un geste vif, elle remonta le menton pour capter son regard. Dans son élan, Ichigo lui agrippa de nouveau sa joue et de son autre main enferma son cou. Sentir ainsi cet homme qu'elle désirait tant la toucher aussi familièrement. Oh Kami-sama ! C'était si incorrect ! Mais qu'il était agréable de le sentir ainsi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Inoue, dis-le-moi, déclara Ichigo en resserrant sa prise et rapprochant leurs visages.

- Eh ? Te dire quoi ?

- Ce que tu voulais me dire hier soir avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

- Je…

- Dis-le-moi.

- Kurosaki-kun…

- S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas languir une minute de plus. Tu connais ma patience, lâcha-t-il avec un étrange sourire.

- Je…

- Tu…

Impossible ça ne sortait pas, ce changement si soudain, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui répondre si aisément ? Les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade, elle avala péniblement sa salive pour calmer les relances de sa gorge asséchée. Replongeant ses orbes baignés de confusion dans le regard chaud de son shinigami, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ichigo notant son malaise, fit migrer sa main de sa gorge pour descendre le long du flanc de la jeune fille intimidé. La rapprochant de lui, il brisa leur contact visuel pour aller se nicher près de son oreille.

Ressentant le souffle brulant d'Ichigo, Orihime rata un battement. Son bras voyageait de ses hanches jusqu'au creux de son dos. Par ce contact soudain, elle sentit le torse du jeune homme se coller à sa poitrine, entrainant rougeurs et frénésie dans son abdomen.

- Kurosaki-kun…

Ichigo resserra sa prise, lui coupant presque le souffle.

- Dis-le-moi…

- Pourquoi me sers-tu si fort ?

- Parce que je refuse de te laisser t'échapper.

- Mais…

- Tu as entendu Takeya ?

- Eh ?

- Il me laisse tenter ma chance, alors c'est ce que je fais… Je ne suis pas doué pour les mots alors, je te le montre.

- Me montrer quoi ?

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- …

Ichigo se rapprocha de son oreille.

- Pour te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi… Orihime…

La belle écarquilla les yeux ! Était-ce possible ? Était-ce réellement Kurosaki-kun qui lui soufflait ces mots par ses lèvres chaudes qui touchaient presque son lobe. Dans un reflex, elle agrippa Ichigo de ses doigts crispés, se collant davantage à lui. Sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle prit refuge dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux. Il fut impossible pour la belle de cerner si c'était le soulagement ou le bonheur de le sentir si sincère, qui lui fit naître un sourire quelle cherchait à dissimuler.

- Vraiment… Tu tiens vraiment à moi ? le questionna-t-elle de façon rhétorique.

- Tu en doutes ?

- Non pas après de tels gestes… Mais il est si agréable de te l'entendre dire…

Le fils d'Isshin redressa ses orbes et cala l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de la douce. Tout en caressant sa chevelure au parfum exaltant, il referma paresseusement ses paupières. Elle était plus sereine, plus accrochée à lui. Qu'il était bon de la ressentir de cette manière, indignant toute règle de la convenance.

- Orihime…

La douce se raidit.

- Oh, désolé, je ne devrais pas employer ton prénom si…

- Non !

- Hum ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas… J'aime quand tu le prononces.

- Vraiment.

- Hum !

- Orihime, dis-le-moi maintenant…

La belle ouvrit ses paupières et se recula timidement, n'osant toujours pas afficher le bonheur qui l'habitait. Ichigo, amusé releva son menton pour plonger dans son regard. Si belle…

- Je ne sais pas, si j'ai vraiment le droit de…

- Pourquoi hésites-tu ?

- N'es-tu pas effrayé par la nature de mes sentiments, Kurosaki-kun ?

Le questionné accentua son rictus amusé.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! se vexa la beauté auburn.

- Gomen… C'est juste que.. Enfin tu es vraiment trop mignonne avec cette petite mine !

Les joues d'Orihime flambèrent de plus belle. Se tapotant les pommettes, elle reprit sa respiration pour lui afficher des yeux à la fois imbibés d'agacement et de reconnaissance. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la complimentait de la sorte.

- Kurosaki-kun, je… débuta-t-elle en accrochant son shiakusho.

- Hum ?

- Je …

Ichigo, la rapprocha de lui en l'enfermant dans ses bras.

- Dis-le-moi… Orihime…

La belle reprit son souffle et les yeux larmoyants, déclara :

- Je t'aime Ichigo !

Pour la première fois, Hime vit Ichigo défroncer les sourcils dans un sourire si généreux que son cœur en fit un looping. Sans aucune réplique, il inclina la nuque et combla les derniers centimètres le séparant de sa récompense. D'abord timide, il apposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes encore tremblantes. Percevant qu'elle se détendait enfin, il ferma les paupières pour profiter de cet ultime acte qui mettait un terme définitif à leur amitié. Orihime le sentit et agrippa le cou de son shinigami pour lui donner la permission d'approfondir cet échange qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Enlacés, ils échangèrent ce baiser tant désiré, sans juger bon de se mettre à l'abri des regards. La sensation était si douce et enivrante, c'était donc ça ? L'amour ? La tête vide, ils se délectèrent de la saveur de l'autre, tout en continuant la chorégraphie qui les portait vers de nouveaux attraits. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait aurait réchauffé n'importe quel cœur. Les doutes et les craintes envolés, juste la délicieuse perception de profiter d'un moment privilégié, juste avec lui, juste avec elle… Pas de doute, ses sentiments pour sa dulcinée étaient réels et jamais plus il ne pourrait se passer de cette nouvelle addiction. Son rêve évocateur de la nuit dernière n'était que le reflet d'un désir refoulé. Juste partager ces minutes d'exception qui le conduisait un peu plus vers la maturité d'un nouveau lendemain. Inoue Orihime et Kurosaki Ichigo n'étaient plus de simples amis, ils étaient liés par ce sentiment unique qui rendrait chacun de leurs moments inoubliables. Elle était celle dont il ne pourrait plus se défaire.

L'appel de leur poumon se faisant sentir, ils coupèrent leur passion. Les pommettes rosées, Hime redressa ses iris cendrés pour enfin le regarder d'un air tendre et docile. Ichigo en frémit de la voir si gracieuse et enchanteresse, puis se positionna près de son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Orihime et jamais plus je ne te laisserai en douter.

- Kurosaki-kun ! susurra Hime en s'agrippant un peu plus dans son embrassade.

Étroitement collé, il resserra son étreinte, comme par peur de la relâcher. Avait-il à peine abandonné les lèvres de sa douce qu'il voulait encore y gouter. Mais ne souhaitant pas la brusquer, il refoula son envie pour juste profiter de cette chaleur qui le ravissait de plus en plus.

- Orihime ?

- Hum.

- Je crois que maintenant, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, non ?

- Je… Désolée, je ne suis pas encore habituée.

- Ah ? Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité lorsque tu t'es déclaré.

Hime eut l'impression que son épiderme finirait par l'achever de brulures.

- Je n'y avais pas réfléchi… Go…

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Il n'y a pas de mal à appeler son petit ami par son prénom, sourit-il.

- Petit ami…

Ichigo laissa un petit rire résonner lorsqu'il reprit son visage entre ses mains.

- Je te l'avais dit non ? Je ne peux plus te voir comme une amie. Mais en revanche, je serais heureux de t'avoir comme ma petite amie. Es-tu d'accord ?

Hime glissa ses doigts sur la main de son shinigami qui lui recouvrait la joue.

- Je…

- Bon je le reconnais, je suis loin d'être le mec idéal. Je suis impulsif, bagarreur, aucunement romantique. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est d'avoir une petite amie, mais…

- Tu oublies que tu es également têtue comme une mule, jaloux et possessif, le coupa sa belle.

Le jeune homme pâlit…

- Je…

- Aveugle et borné…

- Orihime…

- Susceptible et coléreux…

- Bon bah ça va ! J'ai compris tu…

- Mais tu es également profondément gentil, courageux, attentionné, compréhensif, protecteur, tolérant envers ceux qui t'ont blessé et doté d'une générosité sans pareille. Tu es également engagé et prompt à donner le meilleur de toi même quand une cause te paraît juste, toutes ces qualités qui font que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… finit-elle en déviant le regard.

- Orihime… Ça veut dire ?

- Oui… Je ne demande pas mieux Ichigo ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

- Eh ! Doucement tu vas m'étouffer ! s'amusa le jeune homme.

Leurs rires résonnèrent dans le parc, alors qu'elle lui offrit de nouveau ses lèvres pour pactiser leur nouvelle relation. Le cœur plus léger, il répondit à ce nouvel appel, se promettant de ne jamais plus laisser un autre savourer sa chère et tendre.

Se séparant enfin, mais à contrecœur, Ichigo agrippa l'une des mains de sa princesse.

- Tu as oublié un détail Orihime.

- Hum ?

- Je suis également extrêmement chanceux.

- eh ?

- Qu'une fille si merveilleuse et attentionnée se soit éprise d'un délinquant comme moi, déclara-t-il en lui baisant le front.

- Ichigo… laissa-t-elle échapper alors que ses pommettes concurrençaient la plus rouge des fraises.

- Je dois y aller ajouta-t-il. Tatsuki va m'éventrer sinon.

- Tatsuki-chan ?

- Ahh oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser que si je vous ai suivis, bien c'est principalement à cause d'elle… Elle m'a entrainée jusque ici.

- Mais où est-elle ? demanda Hime, se disant secrètement de la remercier plus tard.

- Un peu plus loin, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Haï…

Resserrant sa prise, Ichigo ramena sa petite amie contre lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- On ira plus vite par le shunpo.

- Eh ? Demo Ichi…

Trop tard, son amour de toujours venait d'amorcer le départ ! Accroché à sa veste, Orihime vit ses pieds quitter le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse. En moins de temps qu'il me fallut pour le dire, ils arrivèrent derrière le buisson où le jeune homme avait abandonné son amie d'enfance. Toutefois…

- MON CORPS ! OÙ EST-IL ?!

- Peut être un coup des petits hommes jaunes ?

- Orihime s'il te plaît ! Putain ce n'est pas possible ? Tatsuki !

- Ichigo regarde là bas !

Suivant l'index pointé d'Orihime, Ichigo pâlit en une seconde. Son corps était sur le point de se faire emmener par une ambulance.

- KUSOOOO ! Attends-moi là !

- Ichi !

Les nerfs chauffés à blanc, le jeune shinigami se lança à la poursuite du personnel ambulancier qui enfermait son corps dans une bâche noir.

- PUTAIN ILS VONT ME DÉCLARER DÉCÉDÉ ! TATSUKI TU VAS ME PAYER ÇA !

Sans en attendre plus, l'âme de shinigami se jeta dans son corps encore sans vie ! C'est avec stupéfaction que l'équipe médicale vit le jeune homme ressusciter sous leurs yeux hagards.

- Il est revenu à lui !

- Impossible, il était mort !

- Mais vous voyez bien qu'il est vivant !

- Lachez-moi ! s'écria Ichigo en furie

- Restez allongé jeune homme !

- Certainement pas ! LACHEZ-MOI !

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. Orihime avançait le cœur léger en direction de son appartement, le regard constamment vers le sol, elle n'osait lever le menton pour observer celui qui lui enlaçait fermement sa main. Pourtant, c'était bien son shinigami qui la maintenait ainsi jusqu'à son domicile. Depuis l'altercation dans le parc, dont la conclusion l'avait fait rire aux éclats, il était évident que son nouveau statut de « petite amie » de Kurosaki Ichigo la ravissait. Néanmoins, une question lui taraudait son esprit déjà doté d'une imagination sans limites. Ressassant cette question qu'elle hésitait à poser, elle se contenta de garder le silence. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Ah, je suis arrivée. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée… Ichigo.

- De rien, c'est tout naturel, enchaina celui-ci.

- Hum, naturel oui..

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles absente depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je…

- Hum ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber. On se voit demain au lycée ?

- Orihime, la retint Ichigo. Si tu tiens à éviter notre première dispute, dis-moi ce qui te trotte dans la tête.

Voyant les sourcils de sa fraise préférée se raffermir, la belle se rembrunit.

- C'est que…

- Quoi ?

- Ah ! euh non ! Ce n'est rien, je ferais mieux de rentrer et toi aussi tu risques…

- Orihime ! s'irrita le jeune homme en la ramenant face à lui.

- Eto… faiblit la belle devant un tel regard.

- Abrège, j'ai beau t'aimer ça ne me rend pas plus patient !

- Eh bien…

- Oui…

- Je me demandais… Tu m'as clairement expliqué que tu ne me voyais plus comme une amie… Mais j'aurais aimé savoir comment tu l'avais réalisé ?

- Eh bien, c'est venu petit à petit…

- C'est à dire ?

- Ça a commencé le jour où je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait carrément un fan-club créer juste pour toi au lycée et…

Soudainement le lycéen se stoppa dans sa tirade. Merde ! Comment lui expliquer que dans un premier temps c'est son physique qu'il l'avait alarmé ?! Bon sang, encore un bon moyen pour passer pour les derniers des pervers !

- Je..

- Ichigo ? Tu es tout rouge…

- Euh comment dire ça… Disons que depuis je t'ai contemplé sous un nouvel angle…

- Comment cela ?

_« Putain arrête de chercher la petite bête ! »_

- Je t'ai plus souvent observé, voilà tout… Et de là je t'ai vue autrement…

- Ça n'explique pas le fait que…

- J'ai eu un déclic ! Oui c'est ça ! Un déclic ! affirma-t-il pensant être tiré d'affaire.

- De quel genre ?

- Un rêve, ajouta-t-il sans se rendre compte de son aveu.

- Oh ! Tu as rêvé de moi ? Ounto ? Quel genre de rêve ?

Le shinigami se gifla mentalement ! Merde pourquoi, Hime était si curieuse tout d'un coup ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui expliquer qu'il avait rêvé d'un échange plus que charnel avec elle ! PUTAIN UN GUET-APENS !

- Un rêve c'est tout !

- Eh ? Pourquoi tu es si rouge ?

- Pour rien, toussa le fils d'Isshin, pas sûr de se remettre d'une nouvelle vision de sa dulcinée en petite tenue.

- Je te raconterai promis… Mais pas pour le moment.

- Pourquoi ça ? bouda-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est mon secret, sourit-il charmeur.

Orihime défronça les sourcils et se jeta dans le creux de ses bras.

- D'accord.

- Hum ? Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ?

- Non, tu es venu vers moi, ça me suffit. Tu me le raconteras le moment venu, j'en suis certaine.

_« Je te le montrerai surtout ma Hime le jour où nous serons tous les deux près, car tu es la seule avec qui je souhaite le partager » _

- Oui, promis.

Cette nouvelle résolution en tête, Ichigo captura de nouveau les lèvres délicieuses de sa petite amie dans une tendre étreinte. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise à la projection de leur avenir qui s'annonçait lumineux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il brisa leur embrassade, non pas sans se noyer une dernière fois dans les océans de sa douce.

- Bonne nuit Ichigo, chuchota Hime.

- Bonne nuit Orihime, je passe te chercher demain matin, ok ?

- Hum !

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de cette tête de rat en arrivant, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ne parle pas de Takeya-kun comme ça !

- Ah tu vois qu'il a une tronche rongeur, pour preuve je n'ai même pas eu besoin de prononcer son nom.

- Ichigo !

- Oh ça va ! N'empêche que je vais devoir le sermonner celui-là ! Et en savoir plus sur le fait qu'il ait pu me voir sous ma forme de shinigami.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne explication.

- Surement, mais une qui justifiera que j'utilise…

Orihime le fusilla du regard alors qu'il cognait son poing contre sa paume…

- … Ma plus grande patience et mon plus grand tact ? osa-t-il, une perle de sueur froide sur la tempe.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, sourit-elle.

- Hum, bien sûr… Bon je dois rentrer il se fait tard.

- À demain…

- À demain… Ma Hime.

À l'ombre d'un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent, impatients de se retrouver le lendemain. Une fois derrière sa porte, Hime joignit ses doigts sur son cœur. Celui-ci tambourinait joyeusement ses côtes, la plongeant un peu plus dans le bonheur. Ichigo quant à lui prit la direction de la clinique, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. L'esprit encore brumeux suite à tant d'événements. C'est alors qu'il perçut un bout de papier se machiner dans le fond de son pantalon. Non sans surprise il sortit l'objet pour le lire à la lueur d'un réverbère.

_**« Désolé crane dur !**_

_**Mais tu mets trop de temps à revenir ! J'abandonne ton corps ici, je suis déjà bien assez en retard pour mon entrainement. Je suis sûre que Hime me racontera tout demain ! J'espère que tu as assuré, Shojo Boy ! **_

_**Tatsuki »**_

- Putain Tatsuki, je te hais !

Ou peut être pas tant que ça ? Se surprit-il à songer. Après tout, si son amie d'enfance ne lui avait pas tiré le bras, peut-être ne serait-il encore que l'ombre d'une âme en peine à l'heure qu'il est. Tch…

Ichigo laissa un sourire se dessiner alors qu'il entamait déjà un texto pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à celle qui dorénavant détenait les clés de son cœur. L'esprit léger, il entama sa route retour, s'imaginant à quoi ressemblerait son nouvel avenir. Tant de choses s'étaient passées durant ses années de lycée… Une chose était sûre c'est la réaction de son entourage qui allait l'agacer, mais peut importe, sa princesse l'affronterait à ses côtés. Souriant, il leva le menton pour observer le ciel qui paraissait si clair, sans se douter qu'Orihime faisait de même à sa fenêtre.

_« Il faut que je pense malgré tout à remercier ce rat… Tch.. Quelle journée… » _

* * *

**Epilogue**

Le Senkaimon était toujours aussi sombre. Rukia avançait en compagnie de Renji, dans le but d'atteindre le monde réel. Les portes s'ouvrirent les laissant contempler Karakura dans la nuit sombre.

- Ha ! Ça faisait un moment ! s'écria le shinigami rouge.

- Oui, ça fait aussi un moment que nous n'avons pas vu Ichigo et les autres.

- Non, mais on est pas là pour ça.

-Je sais poke ! Je constatais c'est tout ! s'irrita la petite Kuchiki.

- Ne t'énerve pas !

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! C'est toi qui m'agaces avec tes remarques inutiles !

- Tch !

Continuant d'échanger de façon houleuse, les deux shinigamis prirent le chemin de leur mission initiale, oubliant momentanément leurs amis de Karakura. La petite sœur de Byakuya pianotait sur son écran de portable. Avec attention elle localisa sa cible, indiquant silencieusement à Renji les consignes à suivre. Arrivant au sommet d'un immeuble ils le trouvèrent, dans sa tenue de shinigami, contemplant la fenêtre d'une certaine beauté auburn. Rukia poussa un ultime soupir tout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

- Takeya Ôga, sixième siège de la treizième division.

- Kombawa Kuchiki Fuku Taisho,lui sourit le brun sans bouger son regard.

- Merde Takeya, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? lança Renji surpris. Rukia c'est lui le shinigami en fuite ? C'était un mec de ta division ?

- Hai. Takeya, il est temps de rentrer.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

Sans laisser le temps aux deux lieutenants de répliquer, Takeya laissa un papillon de l'enfer apparaître à ses côtés.

- Tu sais que tu risques d'être puni pour avoir déserté comme ça, repris le shinigami rouge.

- Je sais.

- Takeya, à quoi pensais-tu ? demanda la petite Kuchiki.

- Je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait…

- Quoi donc ?

- D'être aussi proche d'elle… répondit Ôga de façon évasive.

Les iris imbibés de regrets, il axa son regard une dernière fois sur la fenêtre d'Inoue qui venait de fermer ses rideaux. Baissant mollement le menton, Takeya montra son dos aux deux amis d'Ichigo pour ouvrir une nouvelle porte en direction de la Soul Society.

- Vous aviez raison Kushiki Fuku Taisho… Lorsque l'on va dans le monde réel, nos perceptions en tant que shinigami changent.

- Takeya…

- On se retrouve de l'autre côté ! fit-il d'un air enjoué.

- Hum…

C'est tristement que le jeune siège prit la route de retour. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ces six mois passés dans le monde réel et surtout sa rencontre avec la belle Inoue Orihime.

- AHHH ! Je ne comprends rien s'exaspéra Renji. Je croyais qu'on était venu chercher un fugitif.

- Takeya n'est pas comme ça, sourit Rukia. C'est de ma faute s'il est venu ici, commenta Rukia.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'était jamais venu dans le monde réel, et lorsque je suis devenue vice-capitaine, il est arrivé sous mes ordres. Connaissant notre histoire avec Ichigo et Aizen, il m'a posé grand nombre de questions. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il a demandé à être envoyé ici. Mais les capacités de Takeya au maniement de son zanpakutô sont assez faibles. Raison pour laquelle on lui a refusé l'accès. Il a donc décidé de venir par ses propres moyens.

- Il est venu ici par curiosité ?

- Pas que ça, je crois, sourit tristement Rukia en reconnaissant la bâtisse où vivait Orihime.

Un blanc suivi, où le maître de Zabimaru suivit le regard de son amie sur l'immeuble. Reconnaissant le lieu, il sourit à son tour tristement.

- Oh merde… Comment c'est arrivé ?

- D'après ce que je sais, il fait partie des nombreux shinigamis qu'Inoue a soignés pendant l'attaque d'Aizen.

- Et il…

- … en est tombé amoureux, vraisemblablement.

- Woha… Pas très recevable comme excuse de fuite…

- Je trouve ça plutôt courageux.

- Mais où a-t-il pu se procurer de quoi vivre et son gigai ?

- À ton avis ?

Les deux shinigamis soupirèrent.

- Urahara, firent-ils en cœur.

- Bon, je serais bien resté pour passer emmerder Ichigo, mais je crois que l'on a besoin de nous au Sereitei, lâcha le shinigami rouge.

- Hai..

- Bien, allons-y Rukia.

- Hum.

C'est sans se retourner que les deux shinigamis s'engouffrèrent derrière les portes connectant les deux mondes. Le lien rattachant la Soul Society et le monde réel s'estompa peut à peut, laissant Karakura lumineuse dans le silence. Au même instant, dans un appartement un peu plus bas, une beauté auburn tenait de ses doigts crispés une lettre qui avait été déposée une petite heure au paravent dans sa boîte aux lettres. Les iris confus elle se jeta sur ses rideaux tirés, mais une fois chose faite, seule la nuit sombre s'offrit à son regard perdu. C'est alors que timidement qu'elle desserra le bout de papier qu'elle maintenait contre sa poitrine. Redécouvrant ainsi une écriture qu'elle avait reconnue du premier coup d'œil, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle le relisait.

_« __**Arigato Inoue-sempai.**_

_**Je ne t'oublierai jamais, sois heureuse.**_

_**Takeya Ôga, un shinigami amoureux » **_


End file.
